Que Sera, Sera
by Yami Nocturna
Summary: Code Geass/Sailor Moon crossover. There was a myth about Eden in the world, but no one in the Holy Empire of Britannia knew that it was about an era when a just fair queen ruled. And in answer to a call the queen and her court begin to awaken.
1. 1st Phase: Turn 0

_**01/09/2009 – **__To celebrate the beginning of another university year, here you go. The first ever…_

**_Code Geass/Sailor Moon crossover._**

_Besides my other multi-crossover which features Code Geass and Sailor Moon too.

* * *

_

**Que Sera, Sera**

**Prologue

* * *

**

_Long ago before the time of Ascension Throne Britannia there was a legend that had been passed down through many generations, a legend so old that most had forgotten about it almost completely. In this time, they called it Eden. _

"Serenity, you have to leave! Now!"

"Endymion, I can't leave you here and Small Lady too, if she is fighting, I must fight too…" she shouted back through the heavy rumbling desperately. The age of Crystal Tokyo had come to an end. It was hopeless in the end. They presumed that the Ginzuishou would protect the dreams and hearts of the people, but they forgot that Chaos was always there, and eventually humanity's greed had taken over again, they felt jealous of their eternally youthful rulers. They should have seen it.

_The legend says that when Adam and Eve ate the fruit of knowledge, they were exiled from Eden. The truth is that when humanity found out, who were their rulers and from what time they came, they decided that they could not have aliens ruling them, they decided that they could take their power and choose their own fate._

"Mother, I am a Sailor Senshi and the Princess of Earth too, I will protect Crystal Tokyo and peaceful citizens from the rebellion, go now, join the Senshi. It is time for the new generation to fight!"

"But, Endymion…"

"This is as much my planet as it is hers, I cannot take that right away from her, but please, go into hiding, you're still too weak after the confrontation with Chaos…"

_The brave queen had fought Chaos once more just before the rebellion. And she had won. Well that was what they thought. In truth Chaos had rooted itself deep in the humanity's heart. And that is when the rebellion started. The Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, who had taken part in the battle were still recovering. And the palace was defended only by the Asteroid Senshi, Princess Serenity the Third and King Endymion._

"Serenity, follow us…"

"Rei-chan… but I am worried"

"Don't be… they are strong…"

_They had left into the deep undergrounds stretching far into the earth, and then there was the final flash._

Slash.

Blood flowed from his mouth and red eyes widened as she witnessed the scene. Her father, her beloved father, who had cherished her, taken her to rides, helped her with her lessons, who was always there for her and mother, he was impaled upon his own sword. He had been overpowered by ten men and they had killed him. Then something broke in the princesses mind, as she summoned the Golden Crystal (which was now by all rights hers) and the Pink Moon Crystal and unleashed her fury upon her people, who cared for nothing but themselves.

_The power clashed against the Senshi, who even so deep underground felt the impact and hurt that emanated from Small Lady. Even as Neo-Queen Serenity cried her power still lashed out and covered the remaining eight Senshi. As the power covered them, it hid them and sent them all across the world. To sleep until it was safe again._

On the surface of the Earth everything was destroyed. The Golden Crystal reverted into the Earth trying to fix everything. It protected the few remaining humans and healed the ones that were still alive.

Princess Small Lady with her last dying breath entrusted her Pink Moon Crystal to her second in command. Sailor Vesta.

The four remaining Sailor Senshi broke up and started to help the survivors and searching for the older Senshi team. But eventually they died too. And with the first five generations gone the knowledge of Crystal Tokyo began to dwindle.

But they had known they would die. And they made their plans. Before the powers finally let them rest in peace the four Senshi gathered together, and with their joined prayers and lingering will of Small Lady Serenity they bestowed the power upon a group of willing people. These people would guard the Earth, guide the humans and wait for the others and a tool to change the world if a catastrophe ever came. Or a tool for the remaining Senshi to bring them back.

Endymion.

Small Lady.

Sailor Vesta.

Sailor Pallas.

Sailor Juno.

Sailor Ceres.

But they forgot that humanity was not really meant for immortality. And eventually even from this line the memories faded as the insanity of immortality ate away at them.

_And eventually the myth was born. Of Eden. Of the land of gods. That particular myth was in every single civilization ever born on Earth. And as if it was the fate of Earth, time had started again. History was starting to replay with changes every now and then.

* * *

_

In August 2010 a.t.b (1) Japan was taken over by the Holy Britannian Empire with their powerful new robot weapons, stripping Japan and all of its citizens of all rights and renaming the country to Area 11. In that world three superpowers existed. The Holy Britannian Empire, the Chinese Federation and the Euro Universe. This three powers divided the world amongst themselves and Britannia had been making moves to conquest the remaining world as well.

The moment the new superpower, Zero had been born the wheels of fate had started and deep within the underground caves under Tokyo silver-blue eyes opened for the first time in hundreds of thousand years.

"Endymion… Senshi… Small Lady…" she whispered reaching out with her mind to find her beloved.

But only silence greeted her. No resonant answer from their stars ever came. Only a faint echo.

"Reborn?" she questioned the silent dome of stone and stalagmites above her.

Her mind set on those two she set out to the world once more.

"Lelouch vi Britannia… and you…" she whispered a name, "who calls herself C.C"

* * *

**End Prologue

* * *

**

**Review please if you liked it.**


	2. 1st Phase: Turn 1

_**03/09/2009 – **__Next installment of the story. According by the speed it goes, it would probably be around 10-13 chapters long. Maybe longer, if by the middle of the story, the chapters will go by one-two Code Geass episodes per chapter. Well so far so good... I ahev already quite a few ideas were to go with this story, though I am still deciding the fate of the other Senshi, whther some have already awakened, or will be awakened, or if some had awakened many years before the incident, and what side will they pick. I already picked Serenity's side.

* * *

  
_

**Code Geass/Sailor Moon crossover.**

**Timeline: **long after Crystal Tokyo, Shinjuku incident, first season in Code Geass

* * *

**Que Sera, Sera**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

_Sometimes you wish never to wake up.

* * *

_

_Year 2010 by Imperial Calender._

_The Holy Britannian Empire declared war on Japan. The island country in the Far East that had maintained neutrality and the world's only superpower, Britannia._

_Between them existed a long diplomatic conflict that had resulted from the resources under Japan._

_During the mainland battle, the Britannian army used the Mobile Humanoid Combat Armored Knight,the KnightMare Frame, in combat for the first time. Their power was beyond anything imagined. The defense lines formed to protect mainland Japan were breeched one after another. Japan became a territory of the Empire and had her freedom... rights... and name taken away. "Area 11" – that number was the new name for Japan after her defeat.

* * *

_

_Year 2017 by Imperial Calender, September 5__th_

Lelouch stared in shock at the dead body of the green-haired girl. His mind was filled to the brim with questions that now could not be answered, because she took the bullet for him.

"Hey... you..." he whispered kneeling down and moving a strand of hair away from her cheek, "What did you want me to do? Giving me this strange power..." But then a Sutherland moved into the warehouse and Lelouch took a step back. Another one. He had to order that one too. With the power of the kings, he could do anything.

The voice over the loud intercom demanded, "What happened here? What is a Britannian student doing in a place like this?" A woman. Even more problems. Lelouch scoffed as he activated his power.

"Answer me!" demanded the voice once more.

"Get down from there," he spoke issuing a command, when nothing happened, Lelouch added, "Right now!"

"You... what do you think you're doing?" shouted the voice angrily back at him. He could feel her seething at the issued command he gave. Thinking about it, he understood, his power worked if she would see him directly and his eyes.

Finally deciding, he put on a sheepish grin and with an apologetic tone spoke, "I am Alan Spacer," the Sutherland still didn't move from its threatening position and he continued. "My father is a duke." This would probably explain his orders. In such a Sutherland was probably not a noble.

He put his hands up and said, "I have an ID card in back pocket. After you check it, I would like to request protection." Of course it was a bluff, he had no ID card, but he would doubt that the soldier would allow him to reach into his pocket, and as expected finally the reply came.

'Keep your hands up.' The Knightmare opened and out came a woman with silver hair tied into a high tight ponytail; she slung herself out of the Knightmare, aiming a gun at him as she landed.

"I will take the ID out myself," spoke the soldier walking towards him and Lelouch smirked.

"Give it to me... your Knightmare." This time the command went through. The eyes of the woman glazed over and she handed him an USB key.

"Good."

"The password is XG2. The ID is 2D4."

"Perfect," grinned Lelouch as he climbed inside the mobile suit and left.

And only after he left did the dazed look leave the soldier's eyes as she looked around in surprise.

"What... did I do?"

* * *

_Aerial space above Tokyo Settlement, Area 11_

Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, Princess Serenity of Silver Millennium, Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon, Sailor Cosmos, Messiah of Light – these were the names of one single person. Even though all those titles were hers, she had never changed from the girl she was once – Tsukino Usagi. And now, as Neo-Queen Serenity was floating in a sphere of energy high above Tokyo Settlement she looked in wonder at the landscape stretching far away into the horizon. It was a very hot day. And so high up in the sky a drowsy silence laid. She could see Mount Fuji, and at its base some strange buildings were. She gazed down at what she used to know as Tokyo, and much reminded her of her own home. The city that rose from Tokyo after she ascended the throne. Crystal Tokyo… the metal plates on which the city stood, reminded the architecture in her own reign, but even with the ever-fading memory of her beloved city she remembered that everyone was happy. Until Chaos came. They tried their hardest for each and every person to have a job, a living place, food and all other necessities.

But she saw a circle in the center of Tokyo, which was prosperous and around it were shambles of the remaining city. She wondered if there were any people living there or if the buildings were just leftovers from some horrible war. In the distance of those areas, she saw something, or maybe heard, but before she could reach out with her senses to that place, her faze drifted to the approaching hover craft.

"Well, I guess in this era of technology similar to Crystal Tokyo it was logical that someone would have noticed a female floating in the air," shrugging she flashed out of that immediate area.

'_The unidentified person disappeared from our field of vision.'_

'_Search the area; submit the captured data to the other military personal. I want her captured alive. Then resume your previous mission.'_

'_Yes, your majesty'

* * *

_

_Shinjuku Ghetto, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11_

Serenity appeared over a half-destroyed warehouse and glancing down, she searched for the ones, whom she believed to be her beloved ones. But there was no one, only a silver haired woman looking around in daze. Serenity frowned; she had spent too much time getting out of her resting place and surveying the new world. Now she had lost them. She concentrated once more trying to pick up the threads of power, but the C.C was not to be found, Lelouch, was heading off north.

"If you are reborn, why do you not feel me," she asked no one in particular following the trace of that energy, which definitely was not of earth. She landed in a ghetto, the building that stood here were similar to those of her own era, in which she had been born, and it pained her to see that these run-down buildings, with no minimal necessities served as houses to people. As she gazed up to see in a half-destroyed building's second floor a couple of kids in torn blankets, her heart clenched in pain. The children gazed curiously at her. As she walked further, she noted a child running away and frowned as the scared child sent her an even more scared glance and ran away even faster. But as she looked in the direction from which the girl was running she saw another giant robot chasing away unarmed civilians, and attacking everyone in sight. There were some men resisting the massacre but she saw that they were helpless. And then she felt it. The hopeless desire to be free. The anger and the grief. And Serenity cried. Was this the world she awakened to? What had happened? Why did it always happen?

Tears started to form in her eyes as she took careful steps towards the battle. Another casualty. The first tear flowed down her cheek. Another one died. The energy flow carried the victim's pain to her and the second tear streamed down. The wind ruffled her white skirt and then a violet robot rolled in to stand before her. A voice was heard through the dynamics.

'_You, what is a Britannian doing in the Shinjuku ghetto?'_

"Shinjuku," whispered Serenity. When she lived it was a major commercial and administrative center; she had gone often shopping with Ami, Makoto, Rei, Minako and now it was in shambles.

'_Answer now!'_

"Shut up," spoke Serenity, clenching her eyes shut, "shut up…" she repeated, the next moment a hand of the machine slammed into her side and she was thrown into the building, her crown fell from her head, the red crystal in the center breaking as it fell to the grown. The frail structure of the building collapsed on top of her.

* * *

Ohgi cursed. The Britannian forces were ruthless. Kallen was being chased down by two Sutherlands and they were failing. Just now he had witnessed that they had ruthlessly killed a Britannian girl, who came there by accident probably.

She came out of the shambles, wearing a white dress and a crown upon her head, an actress probably, and tears were streaming down her face. And then it happened so quick, no one had time to do anything. But now they had to avenge the Japanese, he had no time to dwell on the britannian who probably never paid attention to them before.

And then help came. A mysterious voice. He spoke to Kallen.

'_The west exit!' _spoke the voice.

'_Eh?' _it was Kallen.

'_Use the railroad and move towards the west exit!'_

'_Who are you!' _demanded his accomplice over the walkie-talkie.

'_How do you know this code?!'_

'_It doesn't matter. If you wish to win, believe in me!'_

And Ohgi saw the Glasgow riding upon the railroad away from two Sutherlands on her tail. His group fired a few shots for distraction from the bazooka, to cause a wall to collapse, so that their enemies would not follow them and pursued after Kallen.

'_Hey! What should I do now?' _Far away he saw Kallen's Glasgow approaching a train.

'_In exchange for believing me, I will let you win. Jump up onto this.'_

'_All right!'_

And so her Glasgow did. The Sutherlands tried to follow her, but a claw from another Sutherland, that was hidden in a building across the railroad shot out and severed the mobile suit. The pilot ejected, and the other Sutherland was just as swiftly taken care of.

Ohgi sighed in relief, Kallen was saved.

'_But... how did you get the Sutherland... Huh? Where....'_

As the rebellion group approached, Ohgi saw no one in that building anymore.

"Hey! Kallen!" he spoke into the transmitter, "What was that transmission just now?!" he presumed she knew who it was. Who was their mysterious ally, with the power to predict the opponents.

'_Eh? Ohgi-san, you guys heard it too?'_

"Yeah."

So she knew nothing. Or she was hiding something.

"Yoshitaka and the rest will be here soon as well..." spoke a member of the rebellion team behind him. Then the transmitter switched on again, cutting off the man:

'_Are you the leader?'_

"Y-Yeah."

'_I'll give you the things that are inside of that train there as a present. They're some tools that you can use in order to win. If you wish to use these and win, enter in under my command!'_

As his team opened the wagons, they saw brand new Sutherlands standing in line. Ohgi marveled at the warfare the mysterious man gifted them with. With this they could actually win the battle and protect the citizens.

"There're some over here!" came a shout.

"Over here too!" Another wagon was filled with Sutherlands.

"This is amazing..."

"Maybe we should listen to him for a bit..." suggested someone.

"This many... how did he...?"

'_You there in the Glasgow!'_

'_Y-Yes!' _came Kallen voice through the transmission.

'_You stay in there. That machine is geared towards disturbance tactics.'_

'_All right!'_

'_How is your energy filler?'_

'_About 15 minutes left...'_

'_Then, get a new pack. In 10 minutes I'll send you some new orders.'_

_The battle was easy until the 'Earl of Pudding' decided to use the new model of Knightmares. The Lancelot. That one Knightmare took down all the Sutherlands that the mysterious person gave to the rebellion. But most of them escaped._

The rebellion team finally made it to the warehouse, where other citizens were hiding. Immediately many angry gazes were thrown at them. And Ohgi winced. These people were scared of the oppression, they loathed it. Yet they were scared to do anything about it. And they loathed them too.

"This happened because you people decided to turn against Britannia."

It was a middle-aged woman hugging her child.

"What?! You cowards!" It was Tamaki Shinichiro who snapped back at the woman.

"How many people do you think have died?!" demanded the woman.

"Shut up! We've also had a lot of our people killed!" and Tamaki snapped, the hot-headed member of their rebellion pointed the gun at the woman, who covered in fear and started to cry. Immediatelly Tamaki drew back…

"Don't cry!" he shouted. And Ohgi sighed. It was Tamaki's way of apologizing.

"Ohgi-san," spoke Kallen gently. "What about that person who was talking to us?"

"I don't know."

"He won't answer the calls either so... He might have died." As this thought settled in, Ohgi was a bit disappointed. That person was a marvelous tactician. They could use his help.

"See, I told you! We would've been better off to use the poison gas than ending up listening to some guy we don't even know!" it was again Tamaki. Always Tamaki who was overreacting to everything.

"But..." started Ohgi, yet he could never finish that sentence, as the doors to the warehouse were busted open with a tank. By the tank stood a soldier, with a member of their rebellion at his side, the gun pointed to his head.

"Nagata, that idiot!" cursed Tamaki quietly from Ohgi's side.

"So this was where you 11's have been hiding," declared the sergeant indifferently. This was definitely bad luck. Was their end so near? So fast?

"Prepare to fire," came the order.

And then a miracle happened. Nobody ever knew what it was, but Prince Clovis decided to spare them.

'_To all troops. Cease fire immediately.'_

'_As Area 11's governor, I command you in the name of the 3__rd__, Prince Clovis la Britannia. All troops, cease fire! Cease all structural destruction activity. Aid the injured ones regardless of whether they are Britannian citizens or 11's. I command you in the name of Clovis la Britannia.'_

And Ohgi decided that in one day there were too many miracles.

* * *

_Two days after Shinjuku incident_

It has been a few days since the incident at Shinjuku. Ohgi and Kallen were away meeting with Zero, as the mysterious man had identified himself. They wanted to save Suzaku Kuraragi. But the other members of the rebellion didn't trust Zero, and were not with them. Inoue and Kento were helping the other civilians to bury the dead bodies that were still being found in the ruins after the battle. As expected the army didn't try to help in the gathering of the dead bodies and giving them a proper burial. But the rebellion and the Japanese long did not expect anything chivalrous from the Britannian. After all these were the people who with no qualms took their pride and honor away, and their each and every right. They lived in the prosperous part of the city and the rightful people of this country were confined to ghettos and living accommodations not suitable even for animals.

Inoue was a woman with dark blue hair to her shoulders. She had joined the Kouzuki group, when it was Kallen's brother leading them. After the unfortunate incident Ohgi was handed over the reigns, and they still tried hard. It was hard without Kouzuki-san, until the Shinjuku incident. That mysterious stranger. He identified himself as Zero. And he didn't show his face. That was the reason why no one else besides Ohgi and Kallen decided to trust him. For all they knew he could have just as easily been a Britannian trying to lure them out form hiding, gain their trust, in order to hand them over to the military for execution.

"Hey there is another one here," she shouted to Kento. Inoue had just noticed another person buried under the ruins of once prosperous Shinjuku district. The blue haired woman started removing rubble from the person who was covered under the stones. What had caught her attention was the pristine white piece of material that stuck out from beneath the rubble. As more stones were removed she saw bright golden hair.

"A britannian," muttered Kento in surprise. They hurried to uncover the person, who seemed to be a young woman, no, a young girl.

"Hey, it's that girl, whom the Sutherland slammed into the building?"

"Why is she wearing such a weird place, and what was a britannian doing here?" questioned Inoue no one particular.

"Who knows," replied Kento, "maybe she's a performer or something from a theatrical troop, it's not the first time, someone from the settlement wanders into this area. She probably died the moment the impact came."

Inoue nodded sadly. Even thought the girl was a Britannian she felt bad for her. Her life had ended too early. No one deserved that fate. No civilian deserved to be killed by the same people who were supposed to protect them. As she ad Kento moved over to take her corpse out another miracle, as Inoue then constantly repeated, happened.

The girl moved, and her eyes opened, she looked at both of them in wonder and smiled gently. The woman and the man became pale as the sheets, as the body of the girl, who lied under the rubble of a building for two days, with little air, no food or water or medical attention, after a heavy killing impact from a Sutherland, started to move and looked at them.

"I'm glad, you're ok," she said.

"Alive?! But how…" Inoue mumbled in shock.

"I think this week had too many miracles," spoke Inoue standing up and rubbing her temples.

"We better get her some medical help, who knows what could be wrong with her," spoke Kento, as he examined the girl carefully. The girl was just looked at him strangely. There was almost amusement hidden well beneath the blue ocean of her eyes.

Inoue nodded and helped the girl up.

"If you would follow us…"

It was though not that good of an idea to bring the mysterious girl with them. There were many protests from their people.

"What is she doing here!?" shouted a woman, as she glared at the blonde girl. The girl was taken aback, as she took a few steps back, her eyes hurt. Inoue sighed; once again the civilians criticized everything they were doing. Maybe Zero was right, and such small unorganized 'terrorist' groups were not the best course of action, but the blue haired woman almost slapped herself back to reason. This was exactly what Zero needed, if they were right in their conclusion. He wanted to plant discord amongst them.

"She is a civilian, who was injured, it's a miracle she survived, we will get her medical attention," declared Kento, his eyes narrowed at the woman. Inoue now remembered, it was the same woman, who got into a shouting match with Tamaki a few days before.

"She is a britannian!" replied the woman scornfully.

"Ara…" suddenly spoke the girl softly, "A Britannian, I have been called that so many times… but I must argue with that, madam. I have been born with the name of Tsukino Usagi, and even though my other name is not of Japanese descent, it still doesn't change the fact that I was born into the Tsukino household, to Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino."

This seemed to shock the lady for a while, as she obviously looked like a fish flapping her lips but never giving out a sound. Kento skeptically surveyed the woman and Inoue was pretty sure he was thinking along the same lines.

How could a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman be born to a Japanese household. But now that they looked at her more closely, there seemed to be something Orient about her face and eyes. But even then… she looked more like a European than an Oriental person.

But of course… she couldn't forget Empress Tianzi, who was fair, silver-haired and with red eyes.

"You lie! You are just here to find out where we are, to lead the army to destroy us!" hissed the woman as she turned away and stalked off.

The girl, who has identified herself as Usagi, looked downtrodden, as she glanced sadly in the direction of the woman, "I would never do that," she muttered dejectedly.

"Come on, girl, follow us," said Kento, as he moved on. And Inoue decided that it was definitely weird to see Kento, who was very calculative and skeptical, decide to bring the girl not to the medical center, the civilians had put up with all available methods, despite the fact that it still lacked many resources and equipment, no – Kento decided to bring her to the rebellion rooms – and for some reason, Inoue did not stop him.

Maybe it was something about Usagi-san. She seemed to be honest with her feelings. The kindness of a fair ruler. And Inoue frowned: where did that come from?

As they finally came to the rundown building, the remains of once a major hospital in this district, they came to face with a bewildered group of three people. Minami Yoshitaka, a bespectacled purple haired male, who was the strategy genius before Zero showed up, Tamaki Shinichiro, their hot-headed warrior of the rebellion, and Yoshida, a brown-haired male.

"He did it!" exclaimed Tamaki!

"Really?" shouted back Inoue, as she ran over to the TV. Impossible. They couldn't have done it with only three people. If Zero could have done it, then he was a man of miracles.

Kento followed her and both stared in shock at the news reportage. There it was. The lone car that came was speeding away with Suzaku Kururugi in tow, but the thing that shocked them the most, was Jeremiah Gottwaldt, who was stopping everyone who tried to halt Zero's retreat.

"He really is a man of miracles," spoke Kento in shock. It was then that Usagi walked over and the three men, who were inside the base before they came looked in shock at her.

"Who is she?!" demanded Minami.

"She says she is Usagi Tsukino," spoke Inoue.

"Why is she here? And no way her name is Usagi! She is a Britannian!" shouted Tamaki back.

"Well she certainly doesn't think so," countered Kento quietly.

"What were you thinking bringing her here," asked Yoshida.

"Yeah, what if the military forces come crashing here in a moment?"

"No one would treat her injuries in the civilian center," said Inoue, "they hated her the moment she came in… I could see it, in their eyes."

"Hey, isn't she the girl who was slammed by that Sutherland into the wall of a collapsing building?" asked Yoshida.

"And didn't the wall collapse on her?" asked Tamaki almost in a daze, as his companions turned to look at the girl.

But Usagi just smiled mirthfully at them.

"Ohgi will be back soon, he is the leader and he will be doing the decisions…"

Sure enough, Ohgi was back with Kallen soon. Along with Zero and Suzaku Kururugi. In their excitement they forgot about the white-clad Usagi Tsukino, who with each passing minute looked healthier. Even though she was rescued from beneath the rubble. And of course they didn't notice the girl strangely staring at Zero. Her lips mouthing something.

A name.

* * *

Lelouch frowned beneath his Zero-mask as he saw how beaten his childhood friend was. It was then that he decided that Suzaku would be much better off on his side. He knew what the Britannian army thought of the honorable Britannians. They thought nothing of them. The were just cannon fodder for the army.

"It appears that they treated you quite poorly," he began, closely looking at Suzaku's face, trying to read his friend's reactions, "You know how they operate now, do you not? Private Kururugi." There was a faint hint of betrayal that flashed across his face, but those green eyes quickly covered it up. Suzaku stared back at him with determination, but Lelouch would not be swayed so easily. No, Zero, would not relent. "Britannia is rotten. If you wish to change the world, then become my ally."

"You are..." murmured Suzaku, as he looked at Zero in disbelief, "Did you really kill Prince Clovis?" Well it was obvious that Suzaku condemned him for that, but what could he do. Clovis was an enemy. He was a supporter of his father's darwinistic-socialism. The weak deserved whatever they got. And only the strong matter. What about then Nunnaly? What about Suzaku, for god's sake! But Lelouch collected his anger together.

"This is war. Do you need a reason for taking the enemy's head?" He spoke with an unreadable calm voice, which betrayed none of his inner turmoil.

"And about the poison gas? Taking the civilians hostage..." demanded Suzaku. Oh he knew that look. It meant that Suzaku's grip on his emotions was starting to fail. He had to fix it.

"It's a given that bluffs will be used in a negotiation. Looking at how it turned out, no one died. The result..." yet Suzaku interrupted him.

"I see, so that's how you think." Lelouch frowned. This was not working. He had to make him see the reason.

"Come to me. Britannia is a worthless country that you cannot use."

"That may be true, but... That's why I'm going to change Britannia into a worthwhile country from the inside out."

"Change it?" repeated Lelouch in shock. What was Suzaku thinking? Was he out of his mind?

"I don't think that the end justifies the means." Suzaku turned and started walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Lelouch shouted.

"In about an hour, the military trial will start." This was the calm answer that Suzaku provided. And Lelouch's resolve shattered. He no longer cared about the calm appearance of Zero.

"A-Are you an idiot?!" he stuttered. "That trial is rigged to judge you as the murderer! The police, the witnesses, even the lawyers!"

"Even so, those are the rules. If I don't go, the accusations against the Elevens and honored Britannians will begin."

"But you will die!"

"I don't mind."

"You're an idiot!" concluded Lelouch angrily.

"In the past, my friend told me that a lot. 'You're an idiot.' I suppose that's my weakness. I want to capture you, but if I do that here, I would probably face retaliation. If I'm to be killed, then I would rather die for the sake of others. But, thank you... for saving me."

That said Suzaku left. And Lelouch was left alone.

'You... idiot! How I... I thought that Suzaku would understand... He's going to change it from within the system? Idiot! You'll only be swallowed up by that system! You'll only be killed by it! A lifestyle where I receive grace and charity... I won't choose it! I don't need to be ruled like that anymore.'

"You seem to be angry," spoke a soft voice. It was a woman. For a moment Lelouch expected it to be Kallen, but as he turned around, he saw a blonde-haired woman standing a few steps behind him.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, or should I say, Lelouch vi Britannia," she spoke quietly.

Lelouch's eyes widened, and she smirked. But there was no way she could have seen him slip away behind the mask that he designed specifically to hide his face. The woman, no girl, or was it a woman, glided over to him, no she walked over to him corrected Lelouch himself, "It caught your attention? Don't worry – your secret is safe with me, after you went through such trouble to oppose the system and hide your identity… though I don't understand why…"

"Who are you?" gritted out Lelouch. He had only one chance. He had to use Geass on her. The glass over his left eyes moved away and he commanded.

"Die!"

For a moment the woman froze. And he hoped that she would leave and do something that would kill her. But then she relaxed and a golden crescent started to glow on her forehead.

"This was weird," she muttered, rubbing the exact spot where the crescent was glowing softly.

And for Lelouch it seemed as if the ground plummeted from beneath his feet. This was not going according to plan.

* * *

**End Chapter 1

* * *

**

**Review if you liked it  
**

**~ Yami Nocturna**


	3. 1st Phase: Turn 2

_**07/09/2009 – **__The story continues. This time: Serenity and Lelouch are now accomplices? Ashford Academy, meet Serenity Delacour, a transfer student and Lelouch's intended?  
_

**Code Geass/Sailor Moon crossover.

* * *

**

**Thanks to all that review and continue to support this story. Space Baller, Rain Tsukino, Usagi Uchiha, Sesshy's mistress, Hikair, MarieSeleneArroyo**

**Timeline: **long after Crystal Tokyo, Shinjuku incident, first season in Code Geass

* * *

**Que Sera, Sera**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

_It is curious - curious that physical courage should be so common in the world, and __moral__ courage so rare_

_~ Mark Twain

* * *

_

**_Year 2017 by Imperial Calender, September 7th_**

**_Shinjuku ghetto, HQs of the Kouzuki rebellion group_**

Just a few moments after Suzaku Kuraragi left their headquarters, the friends and accomplices started furiously discussing the chain of events that happened. And only Kallen noticed the absence of one Usagi Tsukino. But before she could butt into the conversation her teammates were having the elusive blonde came back, along with Zero. And for a moment Kallen wondered about the real reason behind the blonde's presence here.

"I am glad you have saved my accomplice, Serenity Usagi Tsukino from her fate beneath the ruins of that building," spoke Zero. Everyone looked up at him, the girl, Serenity Usagi Tsukino, was standing quietly behind him a strange calculative gaze in her eyes and Kallen decided that moment that she didn't like the girl one bit. There was something off about her.

"Your accomplice? A britannian?" asked Inoue, distrust oozing from her voice. The blue-haired woman warily eyed the two persons in this room, who raised more questions, than they gave answers.

"A britannian-japanese. A half blood," spoke Zero. And at that moment Kallen regretted her initial dislike on pure appearances on this girl. Because in a sense she was just like her.

"She is someone I had rescued a few months prior to the incident two days ago. I found her at Okinawa, near research facilities, with great difficulties had she escaped the horrors the britannian scientists subjected her to," and then it all clicked to Kallen. If this girl had survived that crash without as much as a scratch, then could it be. She exchanged a worried glance with their leader, Ohgi, but it was Minami who beat them to their question.

"Genetic experiments?" he demanded angrily. At the uncomfortable silence, it became obvious that he had hit the situation dead on. This girl was a test subject for the scientist.

"She is a bastard child of a high-standing family, daughter to one of their Japanese servants, Ikuko Tsukino. At first the family didn't care for her, and she was taken in by the Tsukino family. That was before the war. When Japan lost the war, they decided that she was useful."

Zero paused for a moment, turning to look at Serenity, who nodded and took up the story on the point he stopped at, "But they decided that I was useful for other stuff. They killed my family. And took me, as a prime example of European genes dominating the orient ones, to conduct many experiments on me. My father gained much from it. I gained nothing. Except the continuous torture and humiliation, and these… powers…" she looked down.

"Powers?" repeated Tamaki wistfully after the blonde.

"Yes, healing powers. I can heal myself, and… others… the scientists were trying to determine the code for a superior human being. And even with this, I was deemed a failure… they wanted to gas me, but I escaped, and met Zero," she spoke.

Everyone in the room blanched in horror as the message sunk in. The britannians held no remorse for anyone. It was a horrible truth. At first they hoped that the britannians were just cruel to them, the rebels, but they were cruel to everyone. And now they were even more determined to undermine the britannian society, to win back their freedom and rights, so that… situations like these would never happen.

Inoue stepped forwards and enveloped the shivering girl in a hug, "Don't doubt for a moment, that you are special," she whispered, and Serenity looked up at her tears in her eyes, "you are not a failure, nor worthless, it's a very special power you have. You can save people."

"If you say so," whispered Serenity.

"Now you see it very well. The scientists follow the orders of the royalty. The royalty are the force behind the Britannia. The enemy is not the Britannians. It's Britannia! Will you do it, will you fight against the injustice?"

"When I came out of here. When I saw the destroyed city of birth. The city of thieves. The city of the weak ones. I felt lost. I cried. I don't know what to do, I beg you, please help us. Help us fight against Britannia," begged Serenity.

And the resolve of the rebellion that easily was shattered, as the girl begged earnestly. Her heart reaching out to them.

"We will think about it some more, Zero, if you don't mind," finally spoke Tamaki sighing heavily. Zero nodded.

"Very well then. We shall go then. There is a plan I need to commence. Kallen, at any cost, do not show your acquaintance to Serenity tomorrow." That was the curt order.

As the two left, Kallen, the pretty red head scrunched up her face in thought.

"Tomorrow?" she muttered.

* * *

At the borders of the Shinjuku ghetto did finally Lelouch take off his mask. He cast a distrustful gaze at Serenity, who just smirked at him.

"You understand now, don't you, Lelouch vi Britannia," she spoke glee in her voice.

"This is not a situation I am fine this. But as long as you stay on my side, I shall keep my end of the deal as well." The girl, no woman - (crone? By all means, she was old enough to be one, but she looked still like a girl.) - smiled at him gently and rubbed his head, messing up the neat hair.

"Lelouch, you should know that I am on your side. I shall help your cause. It is only right."

"It will be awhile before I trust you, if I ever do," he spoke carefully.

"Even though you know what I am?"

"Especially since I know."

He cast a critical glance over the white dress Serenity was wearing; it would not do to walk around the city wearing such a bizarre outfit. She would stand out. They had to get her something else to wear.

"You can't walk around in that, you know," he stated, glancing at her with a bored expression. Serenity frowned as she looked down, "I can fix that," she said determined.

"How?" asked Lelouch.

"Simple, magic!" whispered Serenity, a soft glow encompassed her, and the long white frilly dress for royalty, changed into a simple yellow summer dress.

"Well, that will do, but I still have to figure out, where to hide you," he spoke.

"The school should do fine, or do you think such an old lady as I won't fit in?" asked Serenity, as she twirled around, and striking a pose giving him a coy look.

"But forging the records, convincing the school board," started Lelouch explaining frantically.

"I'll just do a little magic trick, something I learned from my daughter," spoke Serenity.

Lelouch sighed. He weighed over the possibilities he had, and practically he had no more solutions beside the one Serenity offered. And it unnerved him to hear someone who looked just as young as he was, speak nonchalantly about a daughter, and a trick she learned from her.

"Very well, I will trust you on that, but my trust is based solely on what I saw, and because we have a deal," he spoke.

"Don't worry. I'll keep my end of the deal. You keep your end of the deal."

"Alright."

* * *

**_Tokyo settlement_**

**_Ashford Academy_**

"I am home," stated Lelouch as he opened the door, quickly letting Serenity sneak in. They had managed to sneak by most security guys and hall monitors, without any major incidents, besides Serenity tripping on air and falling down on her face.

"Welcome home, Lelouch," came a voice that definitely did not belong to his sister. Serenity peaked out from behind his shoulder and stared at the same strange girl, who was in the center of his attention. That girl, but she died. She was shot in the center of her head. He saw blood pool out from the hole in the back of her head. He was there. He saw it. So how on Earth was she alive?

"Welcome home, brother," spoke his sister from behind the table, at which she and that… green-haired witch (!) were having a nice cup of tea.

"From the looks of it, you've already ate dinner," spoke C.C.

And then Serenity joined the chaos.

"Ah, no we didn't; I am very hungry, Lelouch didn't stop by any food shops, and I am starving," whined the ageless being. Lelouch facevaulted, but collected himself and glared with renewed passion, only now he glared at Serenity. She was not abiding to the plan, of quietly sneaking in past Nunnaly.

"Brother, who is that? Another girl?" there was a strange tone in his sister's voice. A tone he didn't like at all.

"Ara… nice to meet you, I am Serenity Delacour, a transfer student, Lelouch was so kind as to show me around," spoke Serenity happily, she caught his glance and winked at him.

"Ah, I see, You can join us for dinner then, if it won't impose upon your plans," spoke Nunnaly politely, "I am Nunnaly, Lelouch's younger sister," she said. Then Nunnaly's face grew sad. Lelouch groaned inwardly. Here it came. She would send him on a guilt trip.

"Lelouch, I was worried. I thought that you might have been caught up in the chaos that person named Zero caused. I called you, but I couldn't reach you. Brother? C.C.-san came all the way here to see you..."

Finally, the more important things. That green-haired person. Lelouch and Serenity stared at the person, who was now identified, as C.C and Serenity spoke thoughtfully, tapping her chin with one finger:

"C.C.? Your friend is quite interesting, having only initials for a name."

She smirked at Lelouch as he cast another glare at the meddling blonde girl, no woman, no girl. Everything was so damn confusing. But all was fine. Nunnaly was not suspecting anything yet.

"Yeah..." he muttered nonchalantly and then Nunnaly spoke, sending him spiraling into embarrassment:

"Could it be... that she's your girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Serenity looked over at C.C in surprise.

"Our futures are intertwined with one another, right?" spoke C.C calmly, sipping at her tea.

"By future, do you mean marriage?" asked Nunnaly in shock.

"No! No, it's not like that. So, um... she's kidding..." stuttered Lelouch, waving his hands around, looking over at Serenity for some sort of hate. But the vixen had a strange look upon her face. As if she was debating whether to help him out of this inconvenient situation or to laugh at him.

"I hate jokes." C.C looked up at him, her gaze was strict and stern, like that one of a teacher.

"I see. I'm surprised at how quickly you decided, brother," murmured Nunnaly, clenching the tissue in her hand, but then she smiled, "But they say, "To each his own", so it may not be that strange, I suppose."

Lelouch decided he had enough, he slapped C.C's hands forcing her to drop the cup she was holding; it fell and broke into many tiny pieces. Putting on a worried face and demeanor Lelouch exclaimed:

"Ah, what are you doing C.C.? You're all wet. Here, you need to go to the bathroom. I'll get you a change of clothes too," he blabbed on, casting a warning glance at Serenity, who shrugged, "Nunnaly, I'll clean it up right away, so stay right there."

As he was rounding the corner, he stuck his head out and exclaimed: "Also, we were lying before... A lie, a joke."  
Serenity grinned at Nunnaly, "Yea, C.C is a friend of ours, she just likes to tease me," spoke Serenity in a very dreamy voice.

"Tease you?" asked the girl with hair the color of straws. She tilted her head in wonder.

"Yes, don't you know, Lulu and I are so much in love, and C.C is a dear friend, who likes to tease me and him like that, knowing that we will either get mad of flustered," continued Serenity, adding a giddy giggle at the end just to be more convincing.

"Ara… I knew it was like that… Lelouch, he must be very embarrassed about his feelings," spoke Nunnaly softly, "but don't take it to heart, he is very soft," she spoke.

Serenity smiled, "Yes, he is," _'If only you knew the truth…'

* * *

_

"Who are you?" demanded Lelouch, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I told you. I'm C.C," replied the green-haired girl, turning her back to him and looking around, examining his room critically.

"That's not what I mean. You're..." he started. But he was cut off by the stranger:

"Supposed to be dead?" He frowned. The door opened and closed behind him. He turned around and saw Serenity; well if it all came to something decisive, she would help him. Wouldn't she? She said she would help him. C.C turned around and stared at Serenity too. Finally she turned away from her and back to him:

"Do you like it? The power I gave you."

"As I thought, you're the one who gave me that," he spoke in a dangerously low voice as the geass glowed for a while. A hand settled on his shoulder, and he glanced to side, seeing a warning in Serenity's blue eyes.

"Are you unsatisfied?" asked C.C flopping down onto his bed.

"No, I'm grateful. You pushed my schedule forward a great deal. Just like she has," spoke Lelouch arrogantly, a smirk adorning his thin lips.

"Schedule?" muttered C.C glancing from her spot at the blonde, who stood behind Lelouch.

"The plan to destroy Britannia."

"And to bring peace to the world," added Serenity.

"I thought that it would be a little while longer before I could make my move," continued Lelouch.

"Do you think you can destroy it with just that power?" inquired C.C her gaze still on his blonde companion.

"I was planning to do this even without it. But now with it, and the aid of my newest companion, it will be even easier," the black-haired youth spoke. His gaze lingered a moment on C.C and then on Serenity.

"She is not dangerous, at least to you, or me, or Nunnaly," spoke Serenity, as if reading his thoughts. At that phrase, C.C. sat up and looked at Serenity in surprise, something strange lighting up with in those yellow eyes.

"You seem familiar, yet you are not at the same time," she spoke.

"I searched for you as well, just as I searched for him too," replied the moon princess calmly. Lelouch froze. She was searching for both of them. Could he have been wrong in his calculations? Could what she had shown him, be a lie? Could it be that she had fooled him? Was he too hasty in his decision back then?

"Tell me C.C have you ever heard of Crystal Tokyo?"

Now, Lelouch's interest rose. The fact that C.C was also different, painfully obvious to him.

_A great white city of crystals stood in front of him. Gleaming. Everywhere he looked around was happiness. Until the darkness came._

"Never heard of it," replied C.C nonchalantly. Yet, Serenity thought she should have known about that city she had shown to him in the HQs of the Kouzuki group.

"Strange…" murmured Serenity, and Lelouch decided that he would inquire about this later.

"As expected, you're an interesting person, Lelouch," spoke C.C sprawling across the bed and resting her head on the pillows, "And flanked by strange girls too…" she added thoughtfully, throwing him a smirk.

"What are you going to do from now on? You're being pursued by the military, aren't you?" demanded Lelouch.

"Even if you say the military, it's only a small portion of it. Besides, I have found out, that your elusive companion is also pursued. Apparently she was seen floating above the Tokyo Settlement," at this Lelouch frowned. It wasn't well that Serenity was pursued also by the military. How on earth was he supposed to get her into the school now? Where would he leave her? He wouldn't risk letting her go too far, where he couldn't monitor her.

"It's enough if I just keep a low profile. But what about her… she is not something one would miss," spoke C.C as she crawled beneath the blanket on his bed and cuddled a pillow.

"I'll put up with it here. There a methods to hide," spoke Serenity.

C.C smiled and closed her eyes, was she? Oh, no, she wouldn't stay here, decided Lelouch. He had enough on his hands with an ageless alien.

"Hey, you're planning on staying here?" he exclaimed angrily.

"Men sleep on the floor." The curt reply was followed by a smirk from C.C who just turned over, away from him and closed her eyes.

"That's not the point..." argued Lelouch.

"Really, I think you should sleep on the floor," spoke Serenity.

"If I get caught, you'll have problems too, won't you?" asked C.C

"Being together is even more dangerous," replied Lelouch his defenses slowly crumbling.

"Yes you stay with her," replied the witch pointedly.

"It is a different matter," firmly confirmed Lelouch. It was a totally different matter. Serenity was… very important… she would be his trump card.

"Lelouch, let her stay. Trust me," spoke Serenity suddenly. That strange look in her eyes, which was present during the whole conversation, was gone and she seemed suddenly much younger.

"I can't trust you yet," Lelouch looked away a blush on his face, as Serenity took off her dress and crawled into the bed beside C.C.

"Just yet, remember that, young Prince. Good night Lelouch."

"But the contract that I entered with her?" he demanded.

"Good night, Lelouch," firmly said C.C and the black-haired young man was just about ready to kill both of the annoying females.

* * *

_Did I do the right thing? Did I choose wisely? Luna, I miss you wise advices, you always knew what to do. You would scold me for giving out my identity and past so quickly. But… he had things to hide, and I knew those things. I knew the most important secret, and I needed his help. His heart… even though I feel some darkness, the power inside of him protects him and guides. That power… so alike to the Senshi power, yet so different…_

_I had to gain someone else's trust. What else could I have done? Luna, would you scratch me for this foolish decision. But he lied, he knew what to do. Can I trust him? Luna, I could not turn my back on all these people who suffer here._

_And he is the one who is set on fighting this horrible regime. Luna, what would you say about this world? Would you say it is not Senshi business and human fights should be better left to them alone? But, how can I turn my back on this pain and hurt. I have done it too many times before, it left a horrible shadow in my heart._

_By night I was the champion of justice, yet I didn't fight the injustice within the society. Is that the point where we failed? When we closed our eyes on the mundane battles, as we called them, the humans had? Should we have intervened when the weak ones were hurt by the strong humans? Or should we have acted like we have, intervening only when something stronger than humans, different from them attacked._

_I want to help his cause. I think I saw what will happen. I want to stop it._

_Senshi, Endymion, Small Lady, Luna, Artemis, Diana… I miss you all… I can't help it… but I have to stay strong to find you, don't I?

* * *

_

**_Year 2017 by Imperial Calender, September 8th_**

**_Tokyo settlement, Ashford Academy_**

Serenity was ingesting the many history books Lelouch had brought her. It was really interesting, this whole new world. Never before, had she been so delighter about reading. But she also thought that the reason behind this strange desire was the simple wish to survive. To see another day.

"So what was this orange incident?" asked C.C suddenly.

The day before this strange woman, who looked like a girl appeared in Lelouch's and Nunnaly's apartments. This was the girl, whom Serenity also saw, as she had awakened from her long sleep. She had no doubt, that what she felt from this girl, was very similar to the Senshi powers. In fact, the strange magic the girl possessed, the gift of immortality, for one, it was humming with a very nostalgic feeling. As if Serenity should recognize it.

"What? You won't answer anyone's questions at all, but you'll ask me questions, huh?" bit back Lelouch at the witch. A slight smirk played on the girl's lips, and Serenity sighed, another match between those two would be coming up. She decided to break it up:

"Yes, Lelouch, I heard about it, on the news back with that rebellion group, what was it about?" asked Serenity. She hoped that her question, would not let the battle of words start once more. Each battle caused another wave of distrust between them. And she could not work with that.

Her black-haired accomplice gazed at them, first it was annoyance, then it was thoughtfulness and finally he relented:

"'_Orange'_ was just a casual remark."

"But..."

"There are those who will want it to mean something and will start to analyze it," he explained.

'_Maybe I was right, Luna… he is very… smart'_

Serenity took the last piece of pizza from the box, not minding the annoyed glance C.C sent her way. This girl had a strange addiction to pizza. Pizza girl. She grinned and gobbled down the delightful treat.

"The entire world is searching for you. The entire world is moving because of you. Lelouch, is this what you wanted to see?" asked C.C.

"No, this disturbance is merely part of the calculation. The world will plunge into an even greater chaos," replied Lelouch, and stopped as soon as Serenity cast him a glare.

"No more chaos, chaos brings only pain," spoke Serenity angrily.

"Not the chaos you are talking about. I will bring the chaos that changes the world. For the better," Serenity tilted her head to the side and searched for some flaw in his argument. He wanted to keep the civilians out. To exclude the social Darwinism from the world, that the emperor promoted; to promote equal rights; to make the world a place for the weak.

"Fine. But if you fail my expectations, I shall leave," she replied firmly.

"The world is no longer the way it was at the era you showed me," replied Lelouch sadly. And Serenity fell silent. It seemed as if he thought the world she and her Senshi created was perfect. But it was not. In the end it fell, didn't it?

"Serenity, the school board of directors, should be at the meeting right now, shall we go?"

"You are going to study?" asked C.C with a scowl upon her face, the frown deepening at the word _'study'_.

Serenity made a face, and stuck out her tongue, "Yeah, it sucks." She would have never agreed to that, in fact, at first she just wanted to hide out, just like C.C but it would be hard for both of them here now. And C.C was not leaving. Nor was Lelouch really forcing her to leave.

"Come on, now" demanded Lelouch. Serenity turned to him: the young man was standing at the door, impatiently tapping with his fingers upon the door wood. She grinned, and spoke:

"Time for magic?"

"Yes, and do something about your hair, you are too… recognizable," he spoke.

"But…" tried the girl weakly to argue back. Sure, the hairdo was a dead giveaway. But she managed in Tokyo back then, didn't she?

"Just do something."

Serenity looked down defeated, and walked into the bathroom.

In a few seconds she came out completely different. Her hair was cut to her shoulder, in a stylish bob, the bangs were no longer short, but rather grown up and with the rest of the hair, and she was wearing an Ashford Academy uniform.

Lelouch glanced into the bathroom behind her, "You were quick…" he muttered looking around.

"Searching for hair, I presume," taunted Serenity the confused young man.

"Magic," she just stated, as he turned to her with a skeptical look.

"Just hope it works on the school boards," he said. But Serenity just showed him an umbrella with swirl designs.

"Trust me, it will," she declared.

* * *

Sure enough it did. The powers Serenity possessed were very useful. What she used was sort of like Geass, she explained, but only applied to making someone believe she was something else. It confused the people, allowing her to plant false memories of herself into their minds. And it worked. A goddamn umbrella with a swirl pattern on it, confused the entire schoolboard into accepting one Serenity Delacour into the school, and into his class. Lelouch had been there, just in case. A backup, so to say to use a geass on her. But it wasn't even needed.

And she got fake documents also from somewhere, with that very same fake grin on her face she handed the papers to the school board who happily welcomed her to their large school family. And they even gave her, her own apartments, just like he had.

Well, at least one more female would be gone from his rooms. Nunnaly would definitely ask more questions about his activities with them. Be it said enough, that Serenity convinced his younger sister that they were to be eloped, or something.

But if it worked, then it was fine, he decided.

"Your powers are great, but even with my Geass it is not enough," he spoke.

"It is understandable, our enemy is a large empire, armed with dangerous vehicles. I don't know if my powers alone would be enough…" replied Serenity thoughtfully.

'_Please… world… wake up from your sleep'_

_And a warm light encircled the earth, the thousand year old ice melting and everything awoke… just as it was… a miracle… a goddess wanted the world to live once more…_

"You managed to raise the world alone from the ice," he mentioned offhandedly. From what she showed him, it was definite that she was like a god.

"Because the world leant me its power as well," chided Serenity gently. She stopped by, touching the leaf of a pot plant in the hallway.

"Because each and every living being in that stasis wanted to live," she spoke, a strange melancholic look washing over her.

"So Britannia is much too large and powerful of an opponent to fight with just one Geass and one warrior, even if she has great powers," concluded Lelouch. Maybe he overestimated the girl a bit. Or was it too much.

"So everything would be okay if I were strong? I wonder if it's bad to be weak?" mused Serenity out loud. And Lelouch reminded himself, that this type of thinking, the strong is good and weak is bad, was exactly what took them of their happiness. His father robbed him and Nunnaly of that…

"At that time... for us 10 year olds, the world appeared to be a very sad place," Serenity looked up at him, as his voice had gone strangely quiet and somber, "Fear. Sickness. Corruption. Decay. Discrimination. War and terrorism." Her face was turning to stone, in front of his, at least that was what he saw. Her eyes were hard and cold, and became even more determined with each passing word.

"The repeated chain of hatred. A foolish vicious cycle. It was present in my day as well," spoke Serenity, "But we were too caught up in our own battles. We thought that the problems of the humanity were mundane. That they had to deal amongst each other themselves. That must have been where we went wrong," spoke Serenity. Lelouch understood her. If he had been in her place, he too would have wanted some happiness for himself, and with the battles she carried on, the humanity's problems faded away. But essentially it was wrong.

"Someone must break this chain asunder," stated the young Prince determined.

"An idealist…" she spoke.

"As are you," a smile was given him in return. "Of course, I don't think that it is possible to get rid of all of that. I'm not as arrogant as you were," a flash of pain crossed Serenity's face, and for a moment Lelouch regretted his words. But he would have to set her priorities straight too. If their dream was the same, then she had to see… that the world was different…

"That's why... I would at least like a world without war. A place where we won't lose dear ones."

"It's a nice vision. I would like to help too. But I failed once, so I don't know what to do," Serenity turned away, and looked at the small patch of sky she could see through the window. Lelouch stepped forward to stand beside her. And a smirk crossed his face.

"It's easy. If someone wins, the fighting will end."

And Serenity mirrored his smirk, pointedly looking at him, with twinkling eyes, "Someone?"

* * *

_Yeah, I know._

_I'm lying._

_To Shirley and Rival..._

_Even to Suzaku and Nanali._

_But... I can't go back... I can't return._

_If C.C. and Serenity are my accomplices, then I have to use that._

_Because I don't want to lie to myself any longer.

* * *

_

**_Year 2017 by Imperial Calender, September 9th_**

**_Tokyo settlement, Ashford Academy_**

As expected Serenity started her studies the next day.

"My name is Serenity Delacour, nice to meet you, hope we can be friends," she spoke cheerfully, moving up the fake eyeglasses to the bridge of her noise. She skipped over to sit beside him and flashed him a victory sign.

"Ah, I think we have another newcomer," spoke the teacher, looking at the lists thoughtfully. "Now, where is he," murmured the middle-aged woman. And then the door opened and in stepped Suzaku. Lelouch's face changed, and Serenity looked over at him in worry. Her eyes followed his vision and landed on Suzaku, and she made a note to ask about it later.

"From today on, I will be a student at Ashford Academy. I'm Kururugi Suzaku. Pleased to meet you."

The day became just even more complicated.

As the recess came the whispers got only worse.

'_The teacher said that he was unjustly arrested.'_

'_But he got caught, so there must have been something suspicious about him, right?'_

'_He's not a terrorist, is he?'_

'_N-No' _came the stuttering reply from Kallen. Kallen did not suspect a thing about Serenity. After all her looks were completely altered. And only the name remained. Though eventually Kallen would figure it out, but she would put it off as that surprise, Zero promised her.

'_Of course he isn't.'_

'_The school would at least do a background check...'_

'_For an Eleven to...' _The scared whispers came from Nina. And Rivalz replied:

'_An honored Britannian.'_

'_But that's the same thing.'_

'_You can't possibly be scared. If you talk to him, then you'll see what kind of person-' _Shirley cheerfully stated. It was no doubt horrible for Suzaku, who even if he was prepared for these gossips, it still was probably hard for him. And since Suzaku didn't approach him, then it was probably because… he was afraid to endanger him!

"Don't follow me," whispered Lelouch to the blonde beside him, who just nodded,

As he stood up and left, he made a secret sign he and Suzaku adopted seven years ago. He hoped Suzaku would understand.

* * *

"Hey, does Lulu know that girl?" asked Shirley as she stared at the back of the other new student. The girl was writing down something, her blonde head constantly looking up to a book and then back at her notebook.

"Well, it certainly seemed so," said Rivalz, "should we go and say hi? Might even find out, how she knows Lulu," he grinned, winking at Shirley, who blushed and huffed in anger.

"Well, I g-guess it would be fine," stuttered Nina, "She is not an Eleven," she murmured.

"Suzaku is honorary britannian," scolded Shirley the green-haired girl genius. But the girl blushed.

"Hey!" exclaimed Rivalz as he slid down in the empty seat next to her that belonged to Lelouch.

"Hello?" said the blonde tilting her head to the side and gazing at the cheerful boy thoughtfully.

"I am Rivalz, and this is Shirley, this is Nina, we are Lelouch's friends –" the girl suddenly clasped her hands together cheerfully, and exclaimed:

"Oh my, I finally get to meet you! Lelouch told me so much about you and this school, that I decided to transfer here," she babbled on, her face set in a happy grin.

"Really? So you knew each other before coming here?" inquired Shirley suspicious of this new student. Was Lelouch by any chance?

"Yes, yes, I moved here from Britannia with my family because I wanted to see Lelouch so much," mused Serenity, her eyes downcast and a blush upon her face.

"Whaaat?" exclaimed Rivalz, falling back.

"Are you in love with him?" demanded Shirley, leaning with her hands on Serenity's table. For a moment something flashed within the girl's eyes, but then it was gone and she just waved her hand nonchalantly, giggling.

"My, my, you certainly act jealous," she giggled and Nina smiled just a bit.

"She is!" exclaimed Rivalz, earning a heavy smack from Shirley.

"Am not! I am just interested about it. Lelouch never told us about you," explained the red-head carefully.

"Well… he really doesn't like to share me." A collective gasp issued from the three students as they leaned towards the blonde girl. She blinked in surprise.

"Eeeh? Share you?" demanded Shirley feverishly.

"Ah, we are hoping that we can get married after we finish out studies," finished Serenity dreamily.

"What?! You and Lelouch!? Marry?" exclaimed Shirley successfully making the blonde heroine the center of everyone's attention.

"Well, this went well…" laughed Serenity sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. Lowering her voice, she gazed to the side with a weird expression, "Lelouch will not be happy…"

"What?" asked Rivalz.

"Aaaah, I said, that Lelouch will be so happy, now that everyone knows, and will keep their hands away from my beautiful self," Serenity giggled and threw a stray strand of hair, behind her shoulders.

The trio that had come to her downtrodden ventured back to their chair.

"I never knew Lelouch was so smooth. Such a looker too," Rivalz wistfully spoke. Shirley smacked his head.

"I am sure this is a misunderstanding," the redhead frowned, as her friend, Nina, giggled at her antics.

What they didn't know, that Serenity was mentally congratulating herself on bringing the attention away from Lelouch Lamperouge, a.k.a Zero, a.k.a. Lelouch vi Britannia.

'_Hook, line and sinker. But I guess Lelouch won't be too happy. But this will support Nunnaly's story. Aaaaand… he will just have to live on… this disguise is ingenious and acting like Emerald too… no wonder she looked as if she always had fun…'

* * *

_

**_Ashford Academy_**

**_Lelouch's and Nunnaly's apartments_**

"I'm back, brother," spoke Nunnaly, as her maid, Sayako brought her back to the apartment from the walk they took.

"Welcome back, Nunnaly, Sayako-san, I have a present for you today," came the soft and caring voice of her brother. Excitement raced through her. If only she could see all the presents her brother brought for her.

"Oh, I wonder what it is," she exclaimed. And then gently, softly a couple of hands touched her own. She moved her fingers over the fingers and over the palms… yes… here it was… could it be… Suzaku…

"These hands... I'm so happy... You're safe after all!"

"It's been a while, Nanali." Suzaku's voice had changed from back then, seven year ago. It was now a smooth baritone.

"Suzaku-san, you can stay the night here, right?" she gently asked. She hoped she could spend more time with her childhood friend. She was worried for such a long time. She prayed back then every day that he would survive the war. And her prayers were answered.

"Suzaku is now a student of this school. So you can see him anytime you want." It was Lelouch who answered.

"Really?!"

"I have a job at the military, so I can't come every day." Suzaku sounded a bit embarrassed and downtrodden about it.

"The military... Are you going to continue that?" It was dangerous. And she hoped that Suzaku would not continue that. She had already lost far too many important people, and she hoped that no more would go.

"Don't worry. I got transferred to the technology department, so it's not that dangerous." Suzaku's voice was kind, gentle and assuring.

"I see, the technology department, huh?"

There was the sound of moving chair from the side where Lelouch sat, and then Suzaku stood up too.

"Oh, I'll help you." He offered his help to her brother. There was the sound of a kettle-cap light clinging against the kettle, Lelouch would pour the cup of tea.

"Sit down. Unlike seven years ago, we're the hosts. You've become so courteous."

"And you've become more witty."

"Yes, yes."

Her brother came back not alone.

"Oh my, you have guests…" it was the voice of Serenity Delacour.

"Suzaku, this is my…" there was a slight hesitation in Lelouch's voice and Nunnaly giggled, it was very cute.

"Suzaku, Serenity is Lelouch's girlfriend…"

"Really?" stuttered the warm-voiced young man.

"Yes… it is so," finally came the reply from her brother.

"Nice to meet you," exclaimed Serenity, "I am Serenity Delacour…"

"I've heard the rumors, but I thought they were just… rumors you know…"

* * *

_Later_

"That man, he was a Britannian soldier we encountered in Shinjuku…" stated C.C calmly.

"Yes he is…" sighed Lelouch, sprawling across his bed, relishing the moments he could use it, while C.C still didn't go to bed. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Lulu, is he okay… he is in the military…" spoke Serenity. Her voice was distrustful and wary.. He pried one eye open and looked at the blonde.

"He is… he's my friend…"

* * *

**_Year 2017 by Imperial Calender, September 9th_**

**_Tokyo settlement, Ashford Academy_**

The TV was switched on the three very different, yet very similar people were carefully watching it.

_A word from the current Royal Emperor, the 98th of the Holy Britannian Empire._

_People are... not equal. Some are born beautiful, smarter, or with parents of great status. Some by contrast are born weak of body or mind, or with few if any talents. All men are different. The very existence of man is discriminatory._

Serenity's eyes were hard as she gazed up at the monitor in the memorial hall, where all students were gathered. This man was the epitome of human pride, greed, wrath. Not even one ounce of compassion.

'We are all different, but no one is better than the other. We all should have same rights and obligations… It is not discriminatory for us to exist'

_That is why there is war, violence and unrest! From there, evolution takes place. Inequality is not an evil. Equality itself is evil. What of the EEU which made their policies equal for everyone? They have become mere spectators of a mob-ruled government! The Chinese Federation, which made it's citizens equal, is full of negligence. But we, Britannia, are not like that. We fight, compete and continue to evolve! We put an end to the war._

C.C switched off the TV.

'Lelouch's enemy... huh...Only more war comes out of your actions…'

_Britannia alone is moving forward, towards the future! My son Clovis' death is proof that Britannia is continuing to evolve. We must fight! Compete, take, possess, control! Beyond that lies the future!_

_All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia!_

His violet eyes were narrowed, even as he repeated the hateful words as a mantra. He saw the same eyes on Kallen. He saw the same eyes on Serenity. Those were the eyes of people who abhorred this darwinistic vision of life.

'The word "denial" is halfhearted. My father... if that man is the symbol of Britannia, then I must crush him! If on the way, my older Sister Cornelia is in my way, then the same applies! Even if you guys don't know it yet, I have power! As long as I have the Geass and the immortal witches at my side, I will do it!'

* * *

**Omake 1**

**Cat chase**

"Is that Lelouch running?" asked Nina suddenly. Serenity looked out of the window, her eyebrows raised. Lelouch was definitely chasing something. Something black streaked from within the bushes, so fast she almost didn't notice it. But she saw it. It was a black cat… wearing the Zero Mask.

"What?! That idiot" she exclaimed standing up, causing the timid girl to look at her in shock.

"Ah, sorry, Nina, have to run!" she shouted running our.

'_That idiot! Can't he hide his stuff! What if somebody finds it!?'_

She raced down the stairs and out into the garden, there was Lelouch, running ahead of her. She decided against shouting, and thought that catching up to him would be much more efficient. The blonde quickly caught up to Lelouch, the latter didn't have much of a physical form. And that was confirmed when he tripped over a bush, falling flat on his face. And Serenity tripped over him too, also falling onto her face.

Puffing a bit of grass from her face she glared half-heartedly at Lelouch.

"Oi… Lulu, what do you think you're doing," she growled, "What if somebody sees it," she snapped.

"Don't just stand there, help me!" exclaimed Lelouch, successfully getting more grass into his mouth.

Many-many hallways. Two geassed students. One Milly Ashford 'Cat Chase announcement'.

"You think I can get a kiss from you, if I catch a cat?" asked Serenity, huffing steadily, as she continued running after the cat, Lelouch a bit falling behind her.

"Got over your prince?"

"Not a joking matter," bit out Serenity, giving Lelouch a smack upside the head.

Crazy gardeners. Football players. Swimming team. Horse-rider club.

'_And when you find it, give me what it had stolen to me. Me. Me! Me! Me!'_

"I think the chairman is a bit too excited," murmured C.C to the ceiling, as she flipped over an took another slice of pizza from the box.

"Does she have an obsession with you?" asked Serenity and Lelouch scowled.

One crazy Milly Ashford in Rivalz's bike.

Serenity and Lelouch arrived at the bell tower, just at the same time as Suzaku did. From the stairs above came the loud meowing.

"Up there?" asked Suzaku no one in particular.

"You're after the cat too?" demanded Lelouch.

"Well the chairman said to catch it…" drifted Suzaku off.

"Ara… you boys dillydally here, and I'll go catch my prize," shouted Serenity, the two boys looked up, but the blonde had ran up two stair flights already.

Lelouch smirked. Once more acting the giddy schoolgirl part.

Suzaku took off and Lelouch followed him.

"Wait Suzaku! Stay here!"

"But the student council said to catch it," shouted Suzaku, not once stopping his chase. Lelouch stopped as he tried to catch his breath and shouted back to his annoying friend:

"You stupid jock! Serenity, beat him! No one will get that kiss from me!"

"Roger!" came the cheerful shout from high above. He hoped she would prioritize catching the cat.

Arriving at the rooftop, he saw Suzaku already climbing up, but Serenity was in front of him. And it was hindering the polite Japanese young man. After all, whoever said the Ashford girl's uniforms weren't just a bit improper.

"Just a little bit more, and that kiss is mine," he wondered if the girl knew that her panties were visible, as she pushed out her hind just a bit more, Lelouch, from his spot could practically see the blood spray from Suzaku's nose, and the brown haired young man stumbled, his leg flayed around, hitting Lelouch's shoulder and our black haired prince lost his balance.

For a few seconds his life flashed in front of him. As he slid back down, trying to find something to hold on to, but finding nothing. He saw Serenity's shocked face as she looked back, but then Suzaku grabbed his hand and dragged him up.

Serenity, during the whole commotion, took the mask off of the cats head, folded it and hid in her uniform.

After they had descended, Suzaku was deemed a hero who saved Lelouch's life. And Serenity the new sex icon of the school.

* * *

**Omake 2**

**Pin-up Queen?**

"Whaat? I am a queen, how can I be the next pinup model in adolescent boys fantasies?!" whined the blonde from her room.

"Well, you should have remembered you were wearing a short skirt…" piped up C.C.

"Did really no one in your Tokyo notice your panties? All of you wore such short skirts," mentioned Lelouch offhandedly.

"I don't think I did…" muttered Serenity, her face paling at the very thought of countless perverts making photos of their panties.

"Probably there were some underground posters of you all in … compromising positions…"

"Nooooo. I've become a pornostar!"

* * *

_**Author's stupid comments – **__A nice long chapter dedicated entirely to Ashford, Lelouch and Serenity. Starting next chapter the events will pick up. As for how Serenity and Lelouch became accomplices, what happened between the end of the last chapter and the beginning of this one: well that one will be revealed one by one, throughout the whole story._

_Next time: Saitama Ghetto Trap. The Black Knights emerge. Refrain. Another Senshi._

_Episodes 7-9

* * *

_

**Your reviews make me happy and boost my motivation to continue writing. –wink wink-**

**~Yami Nocturna**


	4. 1st Phase: Turn 3

_**06/10/2009 – **__Wohoo, finally I managed to update this story. It is very hard to incorporate Serenity into a mecha timeline. I don't like going the same way as it had been done with Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon fanfics: as in Serenity arrived, becomes a pilot and so on. From what I've seen, it requires math knowledge, in which Serenity lacks. But nonetheless it is done. So here it is, 18 pages more. This time…_

_Sailor Moon makes an appearance. The battle at Saitama. The Hostage situation and Zero's announcement to the world. The awakening of another Senshi.

* * *

_

**Code Geass/Sailor Moon crossover.**

**Thanks to all that reviewed, favourites, C2d, alerted this story. nequam-tenshi, Moony 92, Usagi Uchiha, Sesshy's mistress, Hikair, arbr12, Magic Cat, shikarimon, obsidian-fox-demon, Yukiko Yui**

**Timeline: **long after Crystal Tokyo, starting at Shinjuku incident, first season in Code Geass

* * *

**Que Sera, Sera**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

_How far you go in life depends on your being tender with the young, compassionate with the aged, sympathetic with the striving, and tolerant of the weak and strong. Because some day in life you will have been all of these._

_~George Washington Carver:

* * *

_

_Year 2017 by Imperial Calender, September 13th_

_Tokyo settlement, Ashford Academy_

_Student Council Rooms_

In the rooms of the Student Council two girls were setting up a cat house for their new addition to the student council. A cute cat with a grey circle over its right eye. The two redheads were silent, as one arranged a cat-tower for the kitty, while the other one put together the small furry box, into which the kitty would climb sometimes.

But the redhead who was lighter, Shirley, was visibly fidgeting. In fact she was very confused. It was true that she had a soft spot for Lelouch, ever since like forever, but his recent actions were very confusing for her. In fact, it first started when Kallen came, the girl who setting up the box: she had seen her and Lelouch, in what it seemed like a kiss. And then… this new girl, Serenity Delacour, whom Milly **also **accepted into the student council, as she giggled and held hands with the girl, begging her to spit out some dirty secrets of Lelouch. The short-haired blonde had laughed in that annoying 'ohohohoho' of her, and promised to do just that.

So… she was really confused… was any of them close to Lulu? And was Lulu such a player? A question was just at the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn't find the courage to ask the other redhead. Sighing deeply, she sat down and Kallen turned around to look at her inquisitively. Shirley fisted her hands together and determinedly looked into her classmate's eyes.

"Say, can I ask you a personal question?" she blurted out flushing from nervousness.

Kallen raised one eyebrow and carefully nodded. Shirley narrowed her eyes at the redhead and bluntly stated the reason she was addressing the other girl: "Are you hiding something from us, Kallen?"

Kallen recoiled in shock, as she scrambled backwards. 'Hook, line and sinker' thought Shirley victoriously, as she observed the girl. Obviously Kallen was hiding her relationship with Lulu. "Don't worry you can tell me anything, I'll understand," she spoke goodheartedly, smiling at the other girl. 'And I will beat Lulu up if I find out he's messing with **two **girls at once!'

"What do you mean?" stuttered Kallen, nervously glancing around.

"I saw you the other day!" spoke Shirley, and Kallen stood up warily looking around, well, Shirley decided, that it would be the best to just break it in to Kallen, that she knew, "You're dating Lulu! He's a two-timer! Right?"

Kallen blinked and parroted, "Lulu?"

"Yeah, on the grounds, the other day!"

And as she looked with angry eyes at the girl, who still dared to deny it, Kallen just burst out laughing mirthfully. It was Shirley's turn to be confused. At first Kallen was so wary and nervous, because of a secret, and now she was just laughing.

Finally, though the laughter, Kallen muttered, "No… No! He just…"

"Lulu did it?" whispered Shirley in shock.

"Argh! You don't understand it!" shouted Kallen, a tick appearing on her right eye, as she glared at Shirley.

"But…" Shirley started unconfidently, "you were also trying to catch the cat yesterday!"

"Not because of that. And besides it's just a kiss!"

"Just a kiss?" whispered Shirley brokenly; "You've kissed more?" exclaimed the girl surprised.

"Helloo-hellooo!" suddenly exclaimed a cheerful voice from the door, just as Kallen looked as if she was about to snap. Shirley looked to the entrance, and there was that other girl. Serenity Delacour. She was chewing a pink bubblegum, blowing out a bubble, then pulling it back into her mouth.

"What is going on?" asked Serenity, leaning with her hand onto the wall, looking between Kallen and Shirley.

"She-" Shirley looked pointedly at Kallen, who gave her a glare, "she is-"

"I dare you to say it!" shouted Kallen angrily, "Stop you runaway imagination. We have nothing going on?"

"Who has nothing going on?" piped in Serenity, walking to the two, and standing beside Kallen.

"Me and Lelouch!"

"Ara… Shirley-chan, of course they have nothing going on! Lelouch is with me! I'm obviously prettier!" grinned Serenity, coyly smiling at Shirley, as she struck a pose, pushing her butt out, winking at the flushed red-head.

The other red-head gave her an annoyed look, "Besides the last reason, I am not in any way interested in Lelouch!"

* * *

_Tokyo settlement, Ashford Academy_

_Residence of Lamperouge_

"What took you so long? If I called you, with specific instruction to get here as fast as you can, then it means exactly that!"

Serenity glared at the arrogant prince, who was thousands years too young to teach her how to behave or how not to be late. She stretched and the disguise she wore the whole day, faded off slowly, revealing her true looks.

"That is a useful trick, could you teach it sometime to me?" asked C.C. The green haired girl was sprawled out on the bed. Lelouch had called Serenity, requesting her immediately to come to his room. Something important had happened, as he had told her. Lelouch was gathering his Zero attire, carefully laying it out on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Serenity, as she leaned back against the wall, carefully watching Lelouch. The young man tensed and then turned around:

"Cornelia set a trap for me," he explained. Surprise flashed across Serenity's face. But somehow, she understood it completely. How many times a trap had been set for them, and she had walked into it, because she had to save people.

"Are there any civilians endangered?" her eyes became hard, as she spoke this words. Lelouch picked up the remote, rewinding a paused tape. The reporter moved quickly as she talked about something, finally the prince switched the playback mode on, and the announcer began to speak:

"_The Saitama Ghetto is completely surrounded. The terrorist's Fierce Yamato's hideout is somewhere in that area. More than half of the neighboring civilians are cooperating with them. We've received word that the attack will begin in two hours. Residents of the surrounding areas are..._"

"That's cruel? Why are they involving the civilians in this conflict? Can't you negotiate?" whispered Serenity faintly, as she tried to put past her ears all the words the reporter was speaking. Her eyes gazed into the cold amethyst eyes, and she knew the answer to her question:

"How can I help?" her voice was weak, as she leaned back against the wall, staring miserably at the floor.

"You will accompany me. Disguise yourself and use your power to overcome the Sutherlands. Stay out of their reach. The military was also searching for you. Though I think that Cornelia knows nothing about you."

The next moment there was a flash of light and in front of Lelouch stood the masked soldier Sailor Moon, in her very first form. C.C sat up in shock, as she blinked and stared at the blonde warrior.

"Lelouch, you never told me about something like that!" she exclaimed, surprised engraved upon her face, as her gold eyes examined the Sailor Senshi, who literally radiated light.

"You never asked, plus, you also are not quite the one to answer questions," replied the black-haired young man strictly. The green-haired witch glared at him:

"But our contract-"

"Does not include telling you everything…"

The two glowered at each other for a few moments until C.C broke the eye contact and turned back to Sailor Moon, who mysteriously looked at C.C from beneath her white mask, fixated on her nose.

"Yet this… it seems that something I should have known is gone from my mind," muttered C.C. But before she could continue her questioning, Lelouch told Sailor Moon to head out to Saitama ghetto, and in a streak of white, blue and red, and a swish from her cloak she was gone. Only the wind gently moved C.C's hair as she stared in wonder after Sailor Moon, who was quickly becoming a small dot in the distance, leaping from one tree to another, too quick to be noticed by any mortal.

As Lelouch turned around to leave, C.C darted in front of the door, quickly grabbing the gun off from Lelouch's table. She stood firm, frowning, as she pointed the gun at the one, who called himself Zero, firmly set on not letting him leave. Sailor Moon, or no Sailor Moon, what could two high school students do against the trap of Cornelia. In her long life, she had already encountered the woman with the hair the color of blooming fuchsia. And not matter how good Lelouch was, Cornelia was way more dangerous than he imagined.

"Don't go, Lelouch." Her words were harsh and did not leave any room for questioning. At least that what she believed. Even the strongest failed when it came to either live or die. "It would be a problem if you were to die before you fulfilled your contract with me." But her contractor was not in the least fazed by her statement and threat, as he casually replied:

"What you're saying and what you're doing seem to be quite different."

At this C.C smirked and moved the gun point just a bit lower. The aim was now at his leg, perfect aim. If he would even dare to move…

"I won't kill you. I'll just shoot your leg and force you to stay here."

And then he smirked.

"I see. You can't use Geass, can you?" C.C's eyes widened: he was smart, he knew that she couldn't use Geass; but that was to be expected. He was a very smart boy after all.

"Well, I had assumed as much. If you could do it yourself, then you wouldn't have asked me." The implication was left hanging in the air, as the young man pulled out of his pocket another gun. Inwardly C.C sneered, what good would a gun do against her.

"Do you think that I fear guns?" He had seen her get shot in the head, burnt at a stake, beheaded – and still she was here.

"Of course you do." And he pointed the gun at this own head, never even flinching, as his finger lay against the trigger. And then he began to speak. There was not even one ounce of hesitation in his words.

"I was dead until the moment I met you. A powerless corpse which was lying to itself and pretending to live. A life that lives without doing anything... it's the same as a slow death. I must live as I did before, then..." His finger coiled around the trigger and in a second he would be dead…

"Wait!" exclaimed the witch desperately, lowering her gun. He had won this round. And he was right… Lelouch smirked and pocketed his gun once more leaving through the door, she had shielded just a moment ago.

"True, there is no meaning to a life like that," spoke C.C as she let go of the gun, which fell down. There were no bullets in the gun anyway…

* * *

_The weak will lose everything and be forced to grovel. That's the kind of country that Britannia is. That's the kind of world. Survival of the fittest is the rule of nature. If so, then what will happen to Nunnaly?! Does she have to give up just because she is weak? I will never accept that. I will erase a world like that-

* * *

_

_Tokyo settlement, Saitama ghetto_

Saitama ghetto was in disarray. Just a few minutes ago, the civilians were rounded up by Britannian soldiers, and lined up. Anyone who dared to complain was shot on the spot. More gun cracks came; the bullets ate through the chest of a middle-aged plump man as he fell to his knees cursing the soldiers…

"Damn you!"

"Why?!" shouted a black-haired bespectacled man to the soldiers. "There are children here! We've done nothing!" he exclaimed desperately trying to reason with the black clad special op units of the Britannian army. If they had a problem with the liberation front, then why would they need to involve the innocents in this battle?

"That is exactly why!" came a booming voice from one of the soldiers, "The civilians of this ghetto did not report the presence of terrorists, but hid and protected them! That is a crime of treason against the empire!" The other soldiers reared their guns at them.

And the man gulped in fear backing away. As if in slow motion, before his eyes, the machine guns started firing bullets at them, and he clenched his eyes shut together in fear, praying to the Kami, to be granted a quick and not too painful death.

But the pain never came. And the rapid firing sounds stopped. Carefully he opened his eyes, and in front of him stood someone, with very long blonde hair, so light it was almost silver, held up in two buns, with two five feet long streamers evenly wavering in the light breeze. On her back, the figure was definitely female, was a long cloak in a midnight blue color.

"Are you alright?" asked the woman turning around, and at that moment, Riku, that was his name, saw her face. But even later, when his friends asked about the mysterious magic-girl, he couldn't say, how she looked, what color were her eyes and was she pretty.

He nodded numbly, and at the same moment, the special ops before them, started firing bullets again. A long light pink staff with a silver moon on top of it was held in the girl's hand. She held it out, and a bright silver light came from it and then came the sound of metal dropping to the pavement. The bullets had just stopped, by a force field of white light and then they fell.

The mysterious stranger turned to the soldiers and spoke loathingly:

"Soldiers. You were groomed to protect the civilians, yet here you are, killing them?"

"Who are you? Answer now, in the name of Britannia!" came the shrill order from a man who stepped forward towards the girl. The wind picked up and her cape fluttered back, revealing long legs in red boots, with a white line. A uniform similar to the Japanese school uniforms, their children wore before Britannia invaded.

"You dare to order me around? What has this world come to? A girl steps forward wielding magic and powers beyond your imagination and you – **try – **to order her?" the girl started laughing mirthfully, and just as suddenly as she started to laugh, she stopped.

"I am sorry. I shall let you know my name, so that you will know who has sent you to your doom. I am for love and justice. I'm the pretty suited Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon!"

She put her hand to the golden tiara on her forehead and shouted, "Moon Twilight Sleep!" There was a bright light and everyone covered their eyes. And as Riku opened his eyes once more, Sailor Moon was gone and the special ops were lying on the ground.

"Quick! Take the guns and leave!"

"You didn't kill them," mentioned Zero casually as he stood beside Sailor Moon, who was observing the ruins of Saitama. There was a strange melancholic look upon her face, as her eyes followed the lines of the streets.

"I… I remember the first time I met Luna. She gave me the brooch and I went to save Naru-chan. That is the first time I shouted those words. 'For love and justice…' But now, as I said those words," her voice wavered slightly, "I felt as if I was not fighting for love and justice, if I were to attack them the same way I attacked monsters. I – I-"

Her stuttering was interrupted by Zero, who put a hand on her shoulder. "You couldn't do it. But you will have to learn it. If there was no other choice? What would you do then?"

His words were left hanging in the air, suffocating the silver-haired heroine. Tears began to stream form beneath the white mask that adorned her face. Zero turned around and started walking away. He still had to give the rebellion here the means to fight back.

"But there is always a choice, isn't there?" whispered Sailor Moon, turning around and determinedly looking at Zero. That moment she decided she hated his mask, because she didn't see his face; she didn't know what emotions ran across her companion's face. Her only companion in this world.

"If only it was always like this."

Zero extended his hand to Sailor Moon, "Come. There are more people in danger. For now… why don't you protect, while we do the fighting."

Warily came Sailor Moon towards Zero, and stared long and hard at the offered hand. He would fight. She would protect. She… couldn't fight humans… not yet… if ever. But if she could help to save the earth and the humanity from the oppressive rule, then… she would try to minimize the casualties and help the only way she could.

And she took his hand.

* * *

_Saitama Ghetto_

_Cornelia's Command HQ_

"It appears the civilians have not been taken care of." The fuchsia haired princess stood up angrily from her throne, as she glared at the general. Were her soldiers disobeying her?

"Why?"

"There was interference." The general paused, pushing his finger to the small earphone in his ear, listening to the information center: his eyes widened in shock and Cornelia glared at him, impatiently waiting for the explanation. And finally, stuttering the general began to speak: "All our soldiers that were sent to take care of the leaders and civilians seem to be - asleep. But we cannot wake them. As if they - are in a - coma."

"What is the meaning of that?" It was pure nonsense! People don't fall into a coma in the middle of a battle operation. And then a lieutenant came barging into the hall. Her angry lilac eyes turned towards the one who interrupted, but her subordinate was waving a small disk in his hand.

"We've just received the camera recordings from the camera of one of the soldiers, which managed not get fried. All other cameras were fried from some unknown power."

"Was anything shown on our radars?" asked her general.

"Nothing."

"Play the record!" shouted Cornelia angrily. She had to know who had done this to her soldiers. The lieutenant inserted the disk into the computer and on the screen an image appeared.

It was a young blonde girl, in a white mask, dressed in a bizarre outfit. Cornelia almost seethed in fury, as she saw the video. Was it a joke? During such an important mission? But then she turned her attention to the surroundings around the girl. There were elevens behind her and the area seemed to be Saitama.

"_Who are you? Answer now, in the name of Britannia!" came a shrill order from somebody. _

"_You dare to order me around? What has this world come to? A girl steps forward wielding magic and powers beyond your imagination and you – __**try – **__to order her?" the girl started laughing mirthfully, and just as suddenly as she started to laugh, she stopped._

"_I am sorry. I shall let you know my name, so that you will know who has sent you to your doom. I am for love and justice. I'm the pretty suited Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon!" _

_She put her hand to the golden tiara on her forehead and shouted, "Moon Twilight Sleep!" There was a bright light and then the record ended._

"What shall we do, Princess Cornelia?" asked the general, his voice seemed to be wary as if he didn't believe his eyes. And Cornelia didn't believe her eyes too. She was pretty much sure it was a trap. A bluff. No way what she was possible. She would just start the operation!

"We shall begin the operation! Now! I will not have someone interfere with my plan!"

"Yes, your highness."

_To all troops: We will now begin the operation to destroy the Saitama Ghetto._

_All troops, line up in formation one!

* * *

_

_Saitama Ghetto_

Sailor Moon was sitting in the half-demolished building, impatiently waiting for Lelouch's plan to finally work. He had redressed into the uniform of a Britannian soldier, successfully stealing one of those from a soldier she put to sleep. But as she stayed here, waiting for someone to come by, more innocents died. Yet Lelouch insisted that he needed backup just in case. Finally a Sutherland arrived.

_Which unit are you from? State your unit name and ID._

Lelouch stood up, turned around and pulled out a disk from his pocket holding it up. It had started. "I am Daniel Toles of the 3rd Reconnaissance unit. I have acquired this from the terrorists. Would it be possible for you to take this to headquarters?"

_A disk, huh? But, before that, I'll have to check your ID._

"I understand."

The capsule in the Sutherland pulled out and opened and a soldier stepped out. Hook-line-and-sinker. Lelouch glanced at her quickly and this was her cue. Sailor Moon streaked out of the building, heading off towards the distant explosions and screams.

"But, before that, I would also like to have your Sutherland." Lelouch's words had been merely a whisper to her, when he spoke them. But even then she felt the power pulse from Geass, the power he had acquired from C.C. Once again it had reminded her of some Sailor Senshi energy. Was this power created by her allies? If it was so, then it was only right that she helped him.

* * *

_Saitama Ghetto_

_Sewers, Saitama rebellion HQ_

"We are surrounded; we can't get out of here!" desperately whispered a young bald Japanese man to his companions. Their leader, Izumi, a long-haired man was examining the maps laid out in front of him.

"So we can't even try to give one last push?" asked another one, who had the sides of his head shaved.

"The subway's stopped running and the farm roads are being heavily patrolled."

"What about backup from Akabane or Jouyou?" asked Izumi.

"They are already here. But they are at the borders of Saitama." Izumi looked up at the bald one, who so assuredly stated that fact. He had just contacted the backup, who informed them they couldn't make it in time, if they could ever sneak inside Saitama.

"Backup? No backup had ever time to come!" But his bald companion held up the transmitter.

"But our informers in the civilian group told me that the soldiers and units are beings destroyed!"

Then another one of their small rebellion group came running inside. And Izumi decided he would ask the arrived one if the backup really had arrived.

"Izumi-san!"

"How was it? Did backup come?" frantically questioned Izumi, but the young boy held out a transmitter and switched it on.

"No, but you have to hear this."

_I am... Zero._

"Zero?!" came the murmured whispers from everybody. The rest of them huddled together, listening carefully to the transmitter. But nothing more came. Finally Izumi replied.

"Zero, as in..."

_You should have heard about Shinjuku._

_Obey me. If you do, I will save you._

There were no murmurs this time. They all knew about Zero's success in Shinjuku. But first Izumi had to be sure of something:

"Are those your troops destroying the Britannians?"

_Yes, that is my secret weapon. But alone it will not manage to destroy everyone. You will be responsible for the inside of Saitama. So what do you say?_

The answer was crystal clear.

* * *

_Saitama Ghetto_

_Cornelia's Command HQ_

"What is happening?" shouted Cornelia, as once more several units disappeared off from her radar.

"We have no idea! The men are speaking gibberish!" spoke the general, in a scared tone, slightly covering before the angry form of Britannia's princess, and best war general.

"What are they saying?" she growled out angrily.

"That a bright light, took them out!"

"It must be some type of weapon! Maybe even a Knightmare!" said Cornelia through gritted teeth. It was the only type of weapon which could fit the description.

"It is possible. But it is moving on a radius of 6 kilometers, 110 miles per hour, taking out the troops which fall within its trajectory. It can only be a Knightmare of the last generation, an aerial one. But surely you don't think Zero could have-"

"Silence!" roared Cornelia, shutting up the blabbering general. Yes, it was highly improbable. But here they were. Looking at the results of a Knightmare's job. It eluded her how Zero got his hands onto that. It was Britannia's weaponry!

"Command the aerial forces to search out for energy outputs of Knightmare level. Find it!"

The two logistic experts started furiously typing and soon enough on the large LCD screen were several tables with energy outputs.

"Sector B2 now!" ordered Cornelia, as a very familiar spike of energy started to rise in at the assigned cell. The screen switched to aerial cameras, and sure enough. There was a streak of white light.

"Play it at slow speed!"

The record rewound and once more was played slowed down ten times. And Cornelia found herself speechless, as she once more saw that same girl, who was on the other tape. This type she looked different, instead of a cloak there were two wings on her back and instead of the staff, she held a long white sword, seemingly made out of stone: without any effort the blade **cut through **a Sutherland, the capsule with the pilot ejecting as the Sutherland began to blow up.

"Impossible!" she whispered in shock, falling back to her throne, her arms lifelessly falling to her sides. No one in the command center could speak.

"The troops which have made into the Saitama ghetto past the…" the engineer wavered for a moment, as if trying to find a word for the girl and Cornelia understood him perfectly. She couldn't find a word for the girl herself.

"- the troops which have made past the enemy, are being destroyed. It seems the rebellion is attacking without own Sutherlands."

"Order retreat."

The command was spoken softly, and without the usual power the princess's voice carried usually. The other's looked at her in surprise, but did not argue with her at that same moment.

The command center was at loss. Because it was not everyday they encountered a winged female – angel.

* * *

_Saitama Ghetto_

_Aerial Space_

"Zero, where are you?" whispered Sailor Moon into the transmitter. There were some mechas traveling at a high speed past her.

'_Inside the enemies base. Report!'_

"There are some other mechas traveling to Saitama. Should I stop them?" Her blue eyes followed the line of movement of the mechas, as she sped up to keep up with them.

'_No. Stay close to the enemies HQ. I could need your help.'_

"Yes." As Sailor Moon turned to leave, she didn't miss the nagging feeling, that she should stay behind and take out these units, but Zero… no Lelouch… was a far better strategist than she ever was. Even without her help he saved Shinjuku the last time.

Thus, she started leaping from roof to roof, heading towards the HQs of the enemy. Once there, she hid inside a building, looking our. The Sutherlands were gathering together.

And far away, in Saitama, she saw explosions. She only hoped there were no more casualties. She had helped as many civilians as she could. Healed as many as possible. And destroyed as many Sutherlands as possible, without harming any of the humans inside. And she was very tired. Sailor Moon leaned back against the wall, tiredly observing the enemy movements. She had over exhausted herself this time. While she was battling she didn't feel this, but now it was obvious.

"Le…" quickly she caught her mistake and fixed it, "Zero, what is the status…"

'_Those cowards! They left their Sutherlands and surrendered.'_

Sailor Moon heart twisted painfully, as her fear for the people once more emerged: "Are they safe?" she whispered.

'_Sailor Moon. This is Cornelia. She gives no mercy. You saw how she wanted to deal with the civilians…'_

"So they… I knew it… I should have stayed…" Tears once more began to gather in Sailor Moon's eyes, as she though about the people, who have been murdered, even though they gave up. And that moment she decided she hated Cornelia.

_MISSION COMPLETE. _The announcement that came over the speakers was pronounced in a female's voice. And Sailor Moon glared at the Imperial flag on top of the violet command ship: Cornelia, the queen of murders. _ALL TROOPS MOVE INTO FORMATION FOUR. A COMMAND TO ALL KNIGHTMARE PILOTS! OPEN YOUR HATCHES AND SHOW YOUR FACES._

"No… Lelouch, he is still there!" whispered Sailor Moon, as the final announcement was made. The prince, her companion, was stuck within that. He couldn't escape. If he would even try to get out of the formation, no doubt he would be destroyed.

"Zero… do you have a plan?" whispered Sailor Moon into the transmitter. There was no answer. Finally after what it seemed like forever, after Sailor Moon had already gone through in her head over a million plans of a rescue mission for Lelouch, he answered:

'_I… I will use geass…'_

"But… don't you have to see directly the eyes?" Well… if they would be in person, then he could use it. Maybe Cornelia would come out too. But her hopes were crushed, as she saw those other Knightmare's with spears, coming to each Sutherland, as the soldiers emerged one by one announcing their name and speaking it out loud. But Sailor Moon had a plan. She would do the same as she had done before.

"Zero… get dressed into your Zero robes!"

'_What? What are you planning!?'_

"Just do it!"

_Open your hatch. It's your turn._

But the Sutherland stood still. Yes, it was definitely the one Lelouch occupied.

"Eternal Moon Power, Make Up!" whispered Sailor Moon, as her first transformation morphed into the more powerful one, her white wings stretching out once more.

'_What's wrong? Hurry up and open your hatch.'_

'_Well, my hatch broke during the battle.'_

'_I hope you know what you are doing,' _the transmitter clicked and Sailor Moon smiled. She would not fail. She only hoped it would work.

'_Understood. Then I will open it. Turn your back towards me. Hurry up.'_

'_I understand. I'll do it right now.'_

The hatch opened and Sailor Moon leapt. As the doors of the hatched opened with smoke coming out, Sailor Moon landed on top of the Sutherland, and as the smoke cleared: in front of the Britannian Army stood Zero himself, alongside with the winged soldier of justice.

'_It is Zero! Attack him!' _shouted Cornelia's voice from the speakers.

And the Knightmare in front of them, pulled the spear back.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!" whispered Sailor Moon putting her hand in front of them. A large energy wave emitted from her palm, pushing the Knightmare back, and throwing apart many other behind, bright light covered the whole area and when it died out, there wasn't anybody else on the Sutherland anymore.

* * *

**Omake 1**

"Lulu!" whimpered Sailor Moon, as her wings struggled to keep them both in the air, "How come you're so skinny, but still are so heavy!"

"I am not heavy!" shouted back Lelouch, still dressed as Zero. He was feeling rather uncomfortable, hanging from Sailor Moon's arms who unsteadily flew towards Ashford Academy.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I am not!"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Her grip loosened, and Lelouch frantically grabbed her hair, as he started sliding down.

"That hurts! Let go!"

"Then hold me steadily!"

* * *

"_Who are you?" gritted out Lelouch. He had only one chance. He had to use Geass on her. The glass over his left eyes moved away and he commanded._

"_Die!"_

_For a moment the woman froze. And he hoped that she would leave and do something that would kill her. But then she relaxed and a golden crescent started to glow on her forehead._

"_This was weird," she muttered, rubbing the exact spot where the crescent was glowing softly._

_And for Lelouch it seemed as if the ground plummeted from beneath his feet. This was not going according to plan. And then she reached out to him and took his hand and his vision was taken over by bright white light. This situation was familiar to him: he had been taken to a mind-blowing experience like this one, by that stranger just an hour ago. _

_Her memories flowed through his mind and filled him to the brim. He saw her past life. Her forbidden affair, with the prince of Earth, Endymion. He saw them die. He saw as she was reborn and lived a normal life, until she was forced into a war. She was Sailor Moon. A pretty suited warrior of love and justice, in a world where such atrocious ideas that his father pushed forwards were not right. The images she saw fast sped past him, and he lived through every bit of happiness and sadness she endured. He met her loyal Senshi and he saw her kill her one and only love. _

'_**Always... When I think I'm happy, in the next instant... I'm suddenly unsure. I somehow feel this happiness won't last.'**_

He saw her die and be resurrected by her friends. And then he saw a new enemy. One enemy after another. Never having any rest. That is the destiny of a soldier. He saw her daughter who came from the future, and he saw her magnificent future self. The future which he saw was something he wished to make for Nunnaly. A world were everything is right. And when he understood that she had made that world… and he heard her future self's and her past self's thoughts, he couldn't help but smile.

'_**The past and future self can't exist in the same time and space. I can't meet the Queen... I wanted to see her. But there's no way I can do that. Meeting my future self and talking to her... ...would change history. I want to see her... Just for a moment... Even if... The course of history... ...should change forever...'**_

_He saw her new enemies that were even worse than the ones before. He met even more Senshi and he felt her healing light just as they had felt it. He saw the sacrifices they made and the pain they endured. He felt her sorrow as her future daughter was dying._

'_**Always... Everyone shows me the light and leads the way... Whenever I feel crushed, I always remember... I have that light in my heart. It's everyone's hearts joined as one. I just have to believe that in one moment that light will shine forth.'**_

'_**I am Super Sailor Moon'**_

_He saw the new enemy, and felt her pain as the black curse invaded her from the inside. He cried together with her, as he felt her hesitation. And he laughed and swelled with pride and joy when she rose up and triumphed once more._

'_**You can't take power! Power is created. And power cannot be created alone... ...nor can it be used alone! I'll show you what our power is made of!!'**_

_And then the final battle came. When everybody died. Everybody. And she was all alone. Falling… into the cauldron…_

'_**There should be light and darkness, battles and hopes, death and rebirth. Happiness and sadness. They will be born again. Everything is born from the stars… I won't give up. Everyone believed in me. At the end of a battle, there is always a hope for the future…I will make a future for my friends…So don't you ever give up either. Trust me. Our hope and future will never disappear. As long as the stars shine, we are okay. We won't lose. Now I know Chaos, why you tried to obtain my power. It is the same as me wanting to be with my loved ones and friends…We are all lonely stars, that is why we seek each other, to be as one, One, that is how we all started, that is why…our lives revolve one around the other… that is why, I will trap you inside myself… I don't know if I could do that…To save everything… Hope… Sailor Senshi, who sleep in this Cauldron, and all the friends throughout the galaxy, please, give me the power… Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power! Please, let everything be alright.'**_

_And then the future came. He felt her happiness when finally, the pink-haired girl, who reminded him so much of a young Euphemia, came to life, and piggy-backed on all the emotion the girl, no woman, no… Serenity felt…and he felt his own parent pride for Chibi-Usa, because he was completely soaked in Serenity's passion for life. But then… the darkness came…_

"_**Serenity, you have to leave! Now!"**_

"_**Endymion, I can't leave you here and Small Lady too, if she is fighting, I must fight too…" she shouted back through the heavy rumbling desperately. **_

_The age of Crystal Tokyo had come to an end. It was hopeless in the end. They presumed that the Ginzuishou would protect the dreams and hearts of the people, but they forgot that Chaos was always there, and eventually humanity's greed had taken over again, they felt jealous of their eternally youthful rulers. They should have seen it._

"_**Mother, I am a Sailor Senshi and the Princess of Earth too, I will protect Crystal Tokyo and peaceful citizens from the rebellion, go now, join the Senshi. It is time for the new generation to fight!"**_

"_**But, Endymion…"**_

"_**This is as much my planet as it is hers, I cannot take that right away from her, but please, go into hiding, you're still too weak after the confrontation with Chaos…"**_

_The brave queen had fought Chaos once more just before the rebellion. And she had won. Well that was what they thought. In truth Chaos had rooted itself deep in the humanity's heart. And that is when the rebellion started. The Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, who had taken part in the battle were still recovering. And the palace was defended only by the Asteroid Senshi, Princess Serenity the Third and King Endymion._

"_**Serenity, follow us…"**_

"_**Rei-chan… but I am worried"**_

"_**Don't be… they are strong…"**_

_They had left into the deep undergrounds stretching far into the earth, and then there was the final flash._

_The power clashed against the Senshi, who even so deep underground felt the impact and hurt that emanated from Small Lady. Even as Neo-Queen Serenity cried her power still lashed out and covered the remaining eight Senshi. As the power covered them, it hid them and sent them all across the world. To sleep until it was safe again._

_The memory train stopped and Lelouch stared at Serenity, tears were streaming down his pale cheeks. And Serenity was looking at him with that same face, he was sure he wore at the moment. That same pitying face._

"_Your past… was it you?"_

"_Yes…" whimpered Serenity, "but don't cry for me, my life was happy, yet Lelouch, you were the one who was thrown aside by destiny."_

"_You saw… my past?"_

_

* * *

_

_Year 2017 by Imperial Calender, September 14th_

_Tokyo Settlement_

_Unknown location, Zero's HQ_

It had all started fine. He didn't even mind for Serenity to go with the girls to the conference.

* * *

„_Lelouch?"_

„_Hm?" the black haired prince raised his head to look at Serenity, who was back in her disguise form for Ashford Academy._

"_Milly, asked me to accompany them to Kawaguchiko tomorrow, can I go?"_

"_I don't see why not…"_

_

* * *

_

He had presumed it would have been for the best for her to mingle with the girls to attract as little attention from the others as possible. Kallen had been suspicious of his true identity at first, so if at first, he wanted Kallen to know that Serenity would be also at Ashford, his plan went down the drain, when Serenity announced herself to be his 'fiancée'. So, he sent Serenity away, in order to initiate the rebellion group of Ohgi into the new organization. The Black Knights. All had been fine. He had introduced them to their new command center, a large Britannian transport unit. Everything was going according to the plan. Until that announcement.

* * *

_The hoteljackers claim to be from the Japanese Liberation Front. They have taken Chairman James, the members attending the conference on the division of Sakuradite, tourists who were around there and several staff members as hostages._

_This is a video that the culprits sent to us. Several students can be seen here along with Chairman James._

_The leader of the criminal group calls himself Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe, a former Japanese army soldier._

_Sakuradite, as it is essential in the manufacturing of high temperature super-conductive substance, directly affects the national security of the world. It's an important war resource. This place, Area 11, is the world's largest production zone of Sakuradite. It supplies up to 70% of the market's demands. _

_The National Sakuradite Conference is held here every year in order to decide the ratio of Sakuradite each country is allotted. The result is said to determine the power balance between Britannia and the other countries._

_The terrorists were probably aware of the international attention being placed on this conference and have thus carried out this bold act of hoteljacking.

* * *

_

So here he was, weighing through all the options he had, trying to find a way, to get the Student Council out along with Serenity, not alert any of the rebellion group of his involvement to 'Serenity Delacour' and make an impression to the world.

'An organization is necessary in order to fight against Britannia.' His fingers tapped across the table impatiently, as he dived deeper into his thoughts. 'But it's still too early.' The drumming of his fingers against the table stopped. Zero clenched his fist. 'But I can't leave things as they are now. Given Cornelia's personality, she will definitely ignore the hostage's presence, and... Then why hasn't she made a move?'

And then it dawned on him. Cornelia had only one weak spot. Euphemia.

'Don't tell me...'

"Zero. What will happen to the hostages?" it was Kallen. She had come into the small room he had occupied for himself, to try and think about the situation. Her voice was meek, compared to usual Kallen Kouzuki battle voice she carried. In fact, she seemed to have gone into her Ashford persona at the moment. And no wonder, she had become quite close with the Student Council too.

"At any rate," spoke Zero, with a heavy sigh, "there isn't any reason for them to release any Britannians."

"That... that's right..." her voice was defeated, as she looked down onto the ground.

"Hey, Zero..." Ohgi Kaname came into the room, carrying and open box. The uniforms. "Do you mind if I distribute these to everyone? I think they're pretty cool, but we're a resistance..."

And then Zero made up his mind. He would just initiate the plan earlier.

"No. We are not a resistance," he stated determinedly.

"Then what?" The curly haired Japanese man blinked at him in surprise.

"What we are aiming for is... To be the allies of justice."

* * *

_Kawaguchiko_

_Sakuradite Conference Hotel_

And now here he was, atop of Car 3, out in the open, riding towards the main bridge. The Sutherlands were surrounding him slowly, and he was sure Cornelia would come soon. And sure enough. The Gloucester units, signature model of Knightmare Frames, which Cornelia used arrived and stood in his way. The cockpit of the central unit opened and the fuchsia haired woman stepped out.

"We meet again, Zero." The words were haughty, and she was definitely happy, that she could corner Zero here. But that was only what she thought. "Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front? Or do you intend to provide assistance to them?" she taunted, smirking at him. And then she pulled out a long gun and pointed at him.

"However, our business comes first. Vengeance for my half brother, Clovis... I shall do that here!"

That was his cue. "Cornelia, which will you choose?" If the cards had been played right, then all would go according to the plan, "The dead Clovis, or Euphemia, who is alive?"

And she jolted, as her face contorted into a grimace of shock and fear. It was still the same.

'Good, it's as I thought. The first condition has been cleared. You're still the same as ever, Cornelia.' He remembered how the older sister always loved the younger one and always took care of her. Her only weakness. She always looked out for Euphemia's needs, and Euphemia was the only one Cornelia listened to. 'You have always pampered Euphemia. That's why you can't make your move. Emotions have hindered you.'

"I will save Euphemia," stated Zero boldly.

"Zero," spoke finally Cornelia, as she shook herself out of her stupor, "I don't know what you are saying." But her voice was not sure of her own words. Of course. She was lying. Trying not to let her emotions overrule the cold logic she had to use in a battle. But she could never do that…

'You'll always choose Euphemia over everything else.'

"I'll save her. I'll be able to do it." He repeated his previous statement once more, only this time with even more conviction. And he prayed to the lord, that she would take the bait. And finally she did.

"All troops, let Zero through. I repeat: Let Zero through."

* * *

_Kawaguchiko_

_Sakuradite Conference Hotel_

_Food Store Room_

It had all started fine. Milly, Nina, Shirley and her had gone to the field trip: in fact Serenity had not enjoyed herself for such a long time, it seemed to be an eternity. And she was happy, that she could take off her mind, from the events that had happened yesterday. But as the conference started, it escalated quickly out of control. Several armed men barged inside the conference, took them all hostage and locked them all up in a small food store room.

And now… they had started killing hostages one by one, each half an hour. Of course, she wanted to stand up and fight back. But that would mean she would have to transform. What would she do then? If she transformed and somebody reported, then they would tie Serenity Delacour to Sailor Moon. Then they would investigate and find out that no Serenity ever existed. Then they would make ties to Lelouch. Sure, she was pretty much sure that the devious mastermind, which he was, would escape. But what about Nunnaly? She couldn't bring herself to make a choice. There was too much on stake here.

Nina was whimpering and Shirley was scared too, even though she didn't show it. And Serenity knew now very well, that Nina had a biased fear towards the Japanese, and though she disliked that meaningless fear, she couldn't bring herself to scorn the girl, who was scared out of her wits. She would have been scared too.

But not everybody is Sailor Moon.

"E-Eleven..." whimpered Nina, as a Japanese soldier went past her. And Serenity cursed inwardly. Wrong move. They hated when they were called with that name. An atrocious name.

"What did you say just now?! Eleven?! We're Japanese!" shouted the nameless soldier at Nina, dragging her up by the hand and Serenity, held onto Nina, while Shirley tried to reason with the soldier:

"We understand, so stop!"

"Take your words back! We aren't called Elevens!" he growled vehemently pointing his gun at them.

"We take it back!" shouted Shirley angrily back. Wrong move number two.

"What's with your attitude?" he sneered, pointing the gun at the red-head, who instantly covered and whimpered.

"Come over here! I'll teach you all a lesson!"

"No! No...!" begged Nina, as she was violently jerked upwards and thrown against the wall.

"Stand, you fool!"

Serenity was clutching her brooch. She had to… She just had to… Lelouch would have to forgive this…

"No...!"

"Moon Eternal…" she started in a whisper, and then a bright voice stopped the violence.

"Stop it!" It was a pink-haired girl, with bright-blue eyes, who had stood up.

"Who the hell are you, bitch?!"

"Take me to your leader." The girl spoke firmly and commanded respect with these simple words.

"What?!"

"I am the third princess of Britannia, Euphemia vi Britannia."

At first everyone froze. And then after a short conversation between the guards, they took the girl away. Serenity didn't know what to think. Of course, she wasn't that naïve, to expect everyone in the royal family to be complete jerks and bastards, like Lelouch's father or Cornelia. But this girl had just sacrificed herself; she would definitely not be kept alive too long.

What happened next was so fast she didn't even have time to think about it: first there was an explosion and the whole building moaned in pain, as it began to shake, as the lights started switching on and off.

And then there were gunshots. Blood splattered across the hostages and a splatter marred Serenity's fair face. She clenched her eyes together. Were the guards now killing everybody, now that they had Euphemia.

"Get up! You're leaving now!" Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a very familiar group of people. Though their faces were masked, she recognized them. Or rather she recognized the extravagant hairstyle Kallen sported when she was in her rebel persona. The girl helped her up, and motioned the others to follow her.

At first Nina didn't want to go, but after a command from Inoue, the other hostages quickly followed their suit.

"What is going on?" shouted Serenity to Kallen. The girl turned around hesitating, whether to give an answer or not. And finally she spoke:

"The Britannian army has destroyed the base of the building. It's sinking. We have to evacuate you all now."

It was enough. The blonde haired girl quickly started to urge the other hostages to move quicker, as the rebellion, which was clad now in classy black suits, guided them outside, the back of the floating hotel.

And in the trampling and screaming no one noticed that Serenity snuck away into a side hall and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. She ran around the empty hotel trying to find Lelouch, cursing all the while, that she forgot her transmitter at home. Finally she gave up and walked to an open window, deciding that she could be a useful distraction if Zero was trying to get out quietly.

Then there was another explosion, this time it was above. And Sailor Moon had really no more other choices than to jump down and float high above the water.

In the distance she saw the military troops, and far below the orange rubber boats floated on the water surface. She could see from that spot Nina being comforted by Shirley. Among the smaller boats was a larger yacht.

Then the floodlight on the yacht suddenly turned on, blinding her for a moment. A familiar figure surrounded by eight others stood there. And Sailor Moon felt overjoyed. He was safe. Lelouch was safe. He got out! She was worried for no reason. Of course… he was a mastermind!

"To all Britannians, there's no need to panic. The hostages that were held in the hotel have all been saved. I shall return them to you."

Zero was speaking loudly, and the large LCD screens and speakers broadcasted him everywhere. One of them was on Cornelia's command center ship. And ever from here Sailor Moon heard his word.

"People! Fear us or seek us! We are... the Order of the Black Knights!"

His words carried pride and honor. His words reminded her of all the speeches she had done so many times during the time of her rule. During the dire times when she and her Senshi had once more set out to fight for justice.

"We, the Order of the Black Knights, are allies of all those who hold no weapons! Be it Elevens or Britannians. The Japanese Liberation Front used underhanded tactics, used Britannian civilians as hostages, and killed them in cold blood. It was a meaningless action. Thus, we have punished them."

Yes, this was the reason for which they fought. She knew it the moment his geass had activated her some sort of double-ended Luna Mind Meld and when they had shared their memories with each other. This young man strived to make a world for the weak, more specifically for Nunnaly. He wished that no one would abuse his own power.

"Clovis, the previous Governor-general, was the same. He massacred Elevens who possessed no weapons. I can't stand to see these kinds of cruel acts, which is why I punished him. I don't wish to fight. However, the act of the strong completely and utterly killing the weak... That is unforgivable!"

"I am proud of you, Lelouch vi Britannia," whispered Sailor Moon, the wind riffled her feathers as she flew to the boat. Would it be good if she showed herself? The military saw her already. No doubt, she was on their hit list. But… the image of the Black Knights was still a scary thought to Britannians. So… if an angel accompanied them…

Her mouth curved in an ironic smile.

'Angel… how can I be an angel, if I can't save the world with a wave of my hand…'

_But hope… wasn't that what Sailor Moon always represented._

"Only those who are prepared to be killed should be allowed to kill! When those with power attack those without, we will appear once again. No matter how great the power of the enemy is!"

That moment Sailor Moon spread out her wings, and floated down behind the newly formed Order of the Black Knights. Even though Lelouch did not hesitate to continue his speech, even though the other members jolted slightly: she knew that Lelouch was a bit shocked with her decision and the Black Knights were a bit dismayed by her… celestial appearance.

"Those with power... Fear us! Those without power... Seek us! The world shall be judged by us, the Order of the Black Knights!"

* * *

_That's right. I have been wearing a mask ever since that day. A fake name... A fake record... But I have obtained three powers. Geass and the Order of the Black Knights, and the power of a legendary warrior! Everything is going just as I planned.

* * *

_

_Empire of Britannia_

_Unknown Location_

_Ancient Ruins_

'Serenity…'

The seemingly ageless woman stirred within her coffin of crystal, as her eyelashes fluttered lightly as she tried to open her eyes. But she still couldn't.

'Who are you? Serenity?'

She gasped in pain, as the red symbol etched on her forehead burned, as she reached out with her fingernails to claw at it.

'Who am I?'

The crystal started to melt as the woman glowed with an eerie red color, and flames begun to dance around her.

'Fire. Pain. Battles. Fire. Pain. Monsters. Kingdom. Who am I?!'

Her mouth opened as she tried to scream, but no sound came out, and the orb of power around her only grew. Two figures watched solemnly the writhing woman, who was now lying on the stone floor, curled up and whimpering as the fire burned away her dress leaving her as naked as she was the day she was born.

'Mars. Moon. Venus. Mercury. Jupiter. Pluto. Saturn. Uranus. Neptune. Which? Which of these… fire… more fire… deeper… I need to find it… ah here… the warm inferno… I feel at home…'

And then her eyes snapped open and her violet eyes pulsed with power.

"Mars Eternal Power, Make Up!"

The fire which had been encircling for, lashed our in circles as it formed a white and red uniform on her. Panting heavily, the reawakened Sailor Mars landed to her knees and raised her head.

She was staring at the two, whose presence she had felt earlier.

One of them was a young blonde boy, dressed in an elaborate mantle and the other one was a tall and imposing man with a beard and long white hair.

"Who are you?" boomed the taller one.

"I am Sailor Mars!" stated the black-haired woman, struggling up to stand on her two feet, yet her eyes still were proud as ever.

"Whom do you serve?"

"My kingdom."

"Britannia?" he questioned.

"No, the Crystal Tokyo."

The man smirked and something in his eyes glowed, the next second Mars felt herself frozen, as something realigned within her brain and she screamed in horror and pain, as she felt her memories, her happy memories, her sad memories – everything stripped away.

"You serve the Empire of Britannia, Charlez zi Britannia!"

And then Sailor Mars felt no more pain. Only unwavering loyalty towards the man in front of her.

"Yes, your highness," she saluted, falling down onto one knee. She missed the malicious smirk the child gave his companion. And even she noticed, she paid no attention. Because this man was her king, to whom she had pledged her loyalty.

* * *

_**06/10/2009 – **__Well that's it for now folks. So much has happened. Sailor Moon had made herself known. And Sailor Mars awakened just to be brainwashed by Charles, the Emperor of Britannia. Next time:_

_The repercussions of Sailor Moon's appearance in the mass media, in the Order of the Black Knights, on the royal family. Kallen's perspective on Sailor Moon after the destruction of Refrain drug stockpiles by the Order of the Black Knights. Battle in Narita. Guren. Mars's training._

_Episodes 9-11

* * *

_

**Your reviews make me happy and boost my motivation to continue writing. –wink wink-**

**~Yami Nocturna**


	5. 1st Phase: Turn 4

_**15/11/2010 – **__Well… time to work on this one. I've neglected Lulu-chan for too long. And he's too adorable to be ignored. It has been far too long for this story. A whole year! O_O But now that two stories are coming to an end __**Wish **__and __**Look on the Other Side of the Card **__I have more time for this story.

* * *

_

**Code Geass/Sailor Moon crossover.

* * *

**

**Thanks to all that reviewed, favourited, C2d, alerted this story. nequam-tenshi, Moony 92, marsreikosan16, Guardoflight, **_**MarieSeleneArroyo, moonlover86, SailorHeart 01, jlp511, Silver Hana, Jaded H, kid2150, Tsuki No Ryu, Toazzy-chan, Snush, Bendy0Straw, Genma080, Cataquack Warrior, OBSERVER01, Kiseki no Tenshi, shikarimon, kaori yuuki

* * *

**_

**Timeline: **long after Crystal Tokyo, starting at Shinjuku incident, first season in Code Geass

* * *

**Que Sera, Sera**

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

Kallen lay in the bed, her head buried in the pillows as her head throbbed with unanswered questions. Zero was an enigmatic persona, not only did he help them - achieving impossible aims, but he also had unbelievable helpers. Her mind drifted back to the ever mysterious Usagi Tsukino. When she had first appeared, she already was weird as she healed their wounded members after battles, but the Kawaguchiko incident was just plain peculiar. Just as they were triumphantly declaring their success, she came down from the skies. At first Kallen didn't even recognize her, it was as if her face was shielded when she was in that outfit…

_Sailor Moon._

She disappeared somewhere, as they were escaping Cornelia, but Zero told them not to worry about the mysterious angel, and when they got back to the headquarters, she was there once more. The golden haired woman, with a pair of pristine white wings, she looked like the true ally of justice. Nothing like them: soldiers who shielded their faces and wore black uniforms. She was a soldier of the moonlight, a crescent glowed on top of her forehead, and with a gentle smile that get-up disappeared leaving behind Usagi Tsukino.

_You told us she is an ally. I can believe that. Because her eyes carry no malice. In her eyes I can see eternal sorrow._

Zero explained that this power of hers was hereditary - it came through her mother's line. A very ancient line. From an old forgotten legend. The others believed it wholeheartedly. And how could they have done otherwise? In front of them stood a woman with eyes that reflected the sadness of the world. But Kallen, did not believe everything. Because she had heard that legend too. And it was different from Zero's version.

_Sailor Moon was a warrior of old Japanese legends._

She was once told that long ago there was a beautiful kingdom made of crystals, and its center was located in Japan, from where a fair ruler with her eight soldiers guarded and guided the Earth. That leader was Sailor Moon, a legendary princess from the moon. Kaguya-hime. But that must have been a very long time ago. So Usagi couldn't be her. Right?

' _It seems that reconstruction work has finally begun at the Kawaguchiko Convention Center Hotel. It's been more than two weeks since Zero unveiled the Order of the Black Knights. However, actual evidence has yet to be found. Did they conceal their escape route? They freed the hostages and escaped on the main coastal road…_

… _but the main question remains, who is that winged woman?_

Yes, the main question. She suspected that Zero withheld information. But then again he also hid his face. And there was another thing: the appearance of Sailor Moon had not only gathered the attention of the Japanese – strangely enough, Sailor Moon's flight had also won the hearts of some Britannians. It seemed as if everyone considered her a sign from heaven. A sign from heavens that the Order of the Black Knights was on the side of justice.

A sudden crash from the hall alerted her, and the train of thoughts escaped her attention. Annoyed Kallen stood up, wrapping a robe around her naked body. Outside of her room was a maid. She was idly kneeling at the ground, staring at a broken ladder and the shards of a crystal chandelier.

"Ah, Kallen… Mistress, I'm sorry for waking you up," hastily apologized the brown-haired woman, with the same blue eyes as she had. All worries about Sailor Moon were blown away, as the redhead watched the meek female.

"Again?" How disgusting. Why was she even here?

"I'm sorry. This time it's because the ladder fell," the woman rambled on, a weak smile never leaving her place. _I won't be like her. I won't be meek. I won't be weak._

"Hurry and clean this up. It's almost time for me to go to school," replied Kallen coldly. But her icy reply didn't cause the maid any discomfort, as she only smiled more.

"Mistress, you've been going to school more often lately. Did you make any friends?"

For a second Kallen regarded the maid with a wary glance. But then, she made the most disinterested face she could muster and coldly dismissed the curious maid: "That's none of your concern, right?" The ace pilot of the Black Knights walked back into her room, slamming the door close behind her. And only as she leaned against the door, her eyes fixed on a knot in the wood in the parquet, did she whisper furiously over and over again: "Go away, damn it!"

* * *

Serenity yawned as she dragged her tired body to the Student Council room through the halls. The last night had been tiring for her - she had spent half of the evening giving the Black Knights an abridged _story _of her life, and then healing the injured ones. And during most of that time she also had to give out a constant stream of magic, which lowered the Black Knights mental defenses, which would make it easier for them to trust her. They still had issues with Zero hiding his identity, but with Sailor Moon, a pretty sailor-suited agent for love and justice.

The white queen snorted at that thought. But although her reckless show last night had caused slight issues with the Black Knights, in the end it was all fine. More and more applicants wanted to join their case, because they believed she truly was an angel. Also even Britannians doubted their allegiance to the Emperor. That could be considered good news.

The door to the Student Council's office was open and through there excited laughter, shouts and exclamations were heard.

"Hey, Suzaku! Over here!" that was Rivalz.

"Idiot, stop it, Suzaku!" this was definitely Lelouch, he sounded genuinely annoyed and displeased. "Stop it! Stop it!" more cries were heard from her accomplice and Serenity hurried to the Student Council room. And there he was sitting with an annoyed face, he had violet eye-shadows and violet face paint was used to draw claw like scratches on his cheeks. Shirley was making finishing touches on the make-up, while Rivalz was setting into Lelouch's hair a pair of cat ears, as Suzaku held him down.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch, but it's an order from the president," apologized the green-eyed boy. Serenity started giggling, as she observed the situation. Lelouch looked up at her, glaring halfheartedly as she gave him a small wink.

"Oh, quit whining, darling. You look cute!"

"You're laughing!" he accused, the slightest notes of displeasure in his voice.

"Stop moving!" scolded Shirley, giving Lelouch a smack to the back of his head. This once more earned a round of laughter, this time a soft, meek giggle joined Serenity's energetic one. Glancing behind Serenity smiled to Kallen, who weakly smiled back.

"Morning, meow," greeted Milly energetically waving to both of them.

"Good – mor – ning," murmured Kallen, slightly confused at the whole situation. She looked over at Serenity, who also shrugged in puzzlement.

"What's that for?" asked the redhead pointing to the cat-like outfits everyone was wearing.

"No one told you?" inquired Shirley incredulously.

"It's Arthur's welcome party!" exclaimed Rivalz, throwing his hands up, Lelouch rolled his eyes, and Serenity giggled once more.

"It's peaceful," noted Kallen idly, and Serenity had to agree with the girl. This was a much calmer choice of activities than Milly's usual choice of action. Vaguely she remembered the insane chase, when Arthur stole Lelouch's mask.

"Let's enjoy ourselves while the other activities have been suspended," chimed Milly, grinning at both of them.

"Serenity, Kallen, I've prepared some costumes for you too," chirped Shirley and both girls blanched, as Shirley waved to a dressed with several other costumes. And here she hoped she could sneak out of it. A glance to the side, Kallen was obviously hoping to get out of this unscathed too. Yet as Shirley skipped towards them grabbing their hands and pulling them over, that hope quickly was reduced to nothing.

"It's an apology for suspecting those strange things the other day."

"Which one will you choose?" asked Rivalz.

"Us too? Do we have too?" whimpered Serenity.

"Serenity and Kallen don't need one. They've already put on special outfits," deadpanned Lelouch. Serenity looked over at Lelouch in bewilderment as Kallen growled in reply.

"Why don't you go on television? You'll be a hit," she bit out, earning surprise from everyone. The redhead gulped at the sudden attention, but Rivalz decided to be her knight in shining armor, as he changed the topic, addressing Shirley:

"How was it, Miss Television Star?"

"Ah, quit joking about this," said Shirley irritated by his question, "It's tiring. We're constantly surrounded and question by people, even in the bath."

"But, Shirley…" whined Rivalz, "you know – that girl with the wings…" he made a waving motion with his hands, and Serenity almost gagged from laughter, she never flied like a chicken, "it's really intriguing." Did chickens even fly?

"As far as science states, it is highly illogical for such a human exist," piped up Nina from her corner, where she was huddled again in tow with her laptop, typing away at something. Sometimes Serenity considered that girl to be a more bigoted reincarnation of Ami, that addicted to knowledge was Nina.

"But is she even human?" prodded Suzaku suddenly.

"What else could she be? An angel?" spoke Nina skeptically.

"Hmph, an angel, an ethereal being with wings… surely fits the description," chirped Rivalz.

"An angel on the side of those rebels, who are most likely Elevens?" Nina's declaration silenced the energetic discussion, as they all looked to each other uncertainly.

"Nina, but they **did **save us!" It was Milly who uncertainly voiced her opinion.

"Unless they planned the whole thing," huffed Nina. Yes, she definitely was much more bigoted than Ami. Weren't they all the same? They got hurt, they cried, they suffered. Humans were all the same. Serenity idly pulled her hand up to heart. She also was almost human. She got hurt and she cried a lot.

"Anyways…" drawled Rivalz hesitantly, "let's change the topic," he turned to Milly suddenly, "So we are not able to go out, because you are constantly surrounded by people?" the accusation was evident, "Why is that?"

"Friendship!" announced Milly, "We were not able to be born on the same year, same month and same day, but we hope to die on the same year, same month and same day," she explained in an important voice.

"Was that a proposal?" asked Rivalz hopefully, earning a swat from the blonde girl.

"It means that even in death – meow -, drag people down with you."

Well that was it. Serenity certainly didn't sign up for torture from Milly. She didn't even sign up for Student Council membership, she just got dragged here by the other blonde and Shirley, as they wanted to get her to know better. All because she was '_engaged_' to Lelouch. Sometimes she scorned herself for choosing such a background story.

"Eh, I'm getting out of here," whispered Serenity, as she started walking towards the door, but Lelouch cried out indignantly: "Milly, catch her. If I must suffer, so must she!"

"Shirley!" ordered Milly, pointing her finger at the blonde, who slightly jumped at Lelouch's cry. Before Serenity even realized, she was tackled by Shirley and Milly who dragged her back to them. A chair was placed beside Lelouch, and as Milly was holding her down, she was subjected to the same torture.

"How cruel! Why must such a beauty as I be subjected to such horrible treatment, life isn't fair," whined Serenity, desperate to wipe off the offending blue eye-shadow color they've pasted on her eyelids.

"And while you're at it, shut her up," groaned Lelouch. His reply earned a surprised stare from her. He was absolutely cruel! Here she was: helping him in his insane plans, and he even subjected her to the horror of his _slightly _crazy friends. Well, two could play this game.

"Lulu, you're so cruel to your intended. How can you be so, when I love you so much?" cried out Serenity, mock tears running down her face, as she leaned as much as possible over to Lelouch, to shout as loudly as possible those words into his ear. A weak whine of defeat which came from Lelouch soothed her aching self-pride.

Suddenly Suzaku sniffed, and looking up she saw tears in his eyes.

"Suzaku?"

"It's so great to be together again…" he whispered. At that everyone froze for a moment, not quite sure how to react to it, but then Rivalz leaped at him, tackling to the ground, scolding him as if Suzaku was just a child: "What are you crying about, we should be laughing right meow!"

Crazy! Crazy! That's what they were. But nonetheless, a small smile sneaked its way to her lips. It was nice to live normal for a while. Even if it couldn't last forever.

* * *

Kallen groaned as she walked down the stairs to greet a guest who came over. She wondered who it could be, as that annoying maid only mentioned it being a schoolmate. From the description of it, it had been Milly, but the person at her door was not the blonde with whom she regularly conversed.

"Serenity?" Kallen blinked in surprise, at the other blonde, who regularly annoyed the hell out of everyone. But this time there was a familiar look on gentleness in those stormy blue eyes.

"There's something Milly passed on to you," spoke Serenity quietly.

"Where should I take her? To the guest room or -" started rambling the blue-eyed maid. Kallen glared at her.

"To my room."

"I understand," whispered the maid, bowing her head. She took Serenity's schoolbag, and Serenity did something which surprised Kallen.

"Thank you." The girl bowed in a traditional Japanese way to the maid, smiling brightly to that bothersome woman.

"Oh? I thought it would be a guy when she said it was your friend," suddenly a cold voice spoke, the two girls looked up – Serenity in curiosity, Kallen in irritation, "Coming home in the morning and not going to school," the speaker was a woman with blonde hair raised up, and cold blue eyes, unlike those of Serenity, which although stormy seemed very warm, "It seems that you've been going in and out of the ghetto as well," with distaste the woman eyed Kallen, "You're doing all these wonderful things while your father is off working in the motherland," her eyes shifted quickly to the maid, who flushed and looked down and with contempt the woman spat out: "Blood cannot be helped."

"You're the one who is really enjoying father's absence, aren't you?" As Kallen snapped at the woman, Serenity shifted in discomfort. This household was not to her liking. That woman up there, who seemed to be the mistress of the house, she was cruel. So what that Kallen wasn't truly a Britannian.

As the comprehension dawned on her, Serenity looked at the maid who was pointedly ignoring the showdown between Kallen and that cold woman, while fixing the flower arrangement in a vase. But at that woman's last phrase about blood, the woman jerked and the vase fell. And all attention was on her.

"What should I do? What should I do?" whispered the blue-eyed maid frantically. Idly Serenity noted that her eyes were same as Kallen's.

"What are you doing?" screeched the icy witch.

"I'm sorry, Madam. I'm sorry," whimpered the maid. Serenity sighed. Was everyone in this household so cold? Why didn't Kallen help that woman? Wasn't Kallen in the resistance after all.

"Here, I'll help you," whispered Serenity gently, as she kneeled, much to Kallen's shock, next to the woman, aiding her in gathering the shards of the vase.

"No need for that, Miss –" spoke the irritating female once more, Serenity raised her gaze and the woman was glaring down at her, warning obvious in her eyes.

"Delacour."

"She's is just an Eleven after all," supplied the woman, "She's so useless. The only thing going for her is that she's a female."

Kallen motioned to her and reluctantly Serenity followed the redhead leaving the middle-aged maid alone.

The room where she was brought was bright and lavishly decorated. Soft, warm lights illuminated Kallen's room and if it weren't for the first impressions, Serenity would have liked this house.

"It seems like it's a very cold family," she meekly noted. But Kallen didn't reply to that.

"What did you want to give me?" the redhead asked, straight to the point and accepting no nonsense.

"Milly asked to give this to you," Serenity slid an envelope over to Kallen, "These are your grades from junior school," the grades from the school she had attended when she was still Kallen Kouzuki, "She said it would be inappropriate to give it at school," as Kallen glanced at her warningly, Serenity looked down, "She wanted to come herself, but she couldn't. Sudden family business. So… she sent me," awkwardly finished Serenity.

"So you know?"

"I have nothing against you being half Britannian and half Japanese," spoke the blonde woman vehemently, "On the inside we're all the same. If we're hurt we shed the same red blood. We feel pain in our hearts and bodies."

Her tirade was met by silence and finally Kallen smiled. The smile was tentative and small, but she still smiled. Her eyes gazed into the window, running over the peaceful scenery of their garden, as she slowly, as if carefully picking out words started to speak:

"The one earlier was my stepmother. My real mother is that dimwitted maid who knocked over the vase."

Serenity gasped at her words, "Don't say such cruel things… I'm sure, she wants to get to know you," whispered the white queen. Yet her distraught gaze was caught in a guarded glance from Kallen.

"My mother is an idiot," spoke Kallen fiercely, "In the end, she's being ordered around as a maid," Serenity shifted in discomfort, "She can't do any significant work, so no matter how much she's being looked down at, she has no choice but to smile weakly," Kallen laughed hollowly, yet still continued with the hurtful tirade, "She has no reason to stay here. Why does she stay in the residence of her former lover?"

"Kallen, maybe your mother stays because she wants to be with you?" quietly suggested Serenity, after the redhead vented her anger out. Her sentence was met with confusion, which quickly changed to apathy.

"She's troublesome," murmured Kallen, picking up her teacup and taking an impatient sip of the scalding hot water.

* * *

Even as Lelouch explained her the latest mission plan Serenity's mind wandered to Kallen and her mother. To her it seemed awfully horrible. Why didn't Kallen see that her mother only wanted to stay with her? Surely the woman vied for her daughter's attention. Mothers always wanted to stay with their children. At Lelouch's annoyed cough, Serenity looked up at him, idly trying to remember the point of his speech.

"What is this Refrain?" she asked.

"It is a narcotic. It allows the user to feel as if they have returned to the past," replied Lelouch, mildly ticked off at her obvious lack of attention. He dropped a pack of papers with the plans of a storage they were going to attack.

"Why would anyone want to use it?"

"Think of it," replied Lelouch, "The Japanese would love to return to the past. The weaker ones just buy Refrain. Everyone gets nostalgic about Japan before it was conquered by Britannia."

"But… isn't it just escaping from the problem?" murmured Serenity gently, carefully going over the map and the instructions.

"Isn't that what you did on numerous occasions?" deadpanned Lelouch. She jerked at his statement, cautiously looking up at him. He was being cruel again, and she was not in the mood to deal with it.

"I didn't earn this remark," she noted.

"Anyways, I need you to become Sailor Moon for me again," Lelouch spoke waving her earlier statement off.

"Sailor Moon? Are the Black Knights fine with that?" she inquired.

"They see only the wings. They see you as a symbol of hope. And they believe me even more. And the other people also see you as a divine sight."

Serenity nodded absentmindedly, as her attention drifted back to the reports on the table, not even noticing it, she whispered out loud: "I still don't get it, why would anyone want to use Refrain?"

Yet Lelouch bothered with a reply: "Today I saw a Japanese person. He was being beat up by some bastard Britannians. Yet he never fought back. And if anyone stepped in for him, he wouldn't be able to come back to work tomorrow. The only way they can work is by being a slave to the conquerors. And sometimes it's just easier to run away - so tell me, Sailor Moon, will you help me?"

For a moment she stared emotionlessly at the table, and warily raising her gaze she saw determination in her partner's eyes. But he was determined to shoot, was she ready to shoot? She wasn't. She knew it.

"Yes, I shall, but Lelouch, I shall not kill anyone," the moon queen spoke with a finality in her voice.

"Don't worry, today you just be the light of hope, and I will be your sword," murmured Lelouch, leaning down, to cup her face in his arms, a dark expression upon his face.

"What is that Zero doing? He said that he wanted to defeat Britannia, but the things we are doing are no different from the police!" exclaimed Tamaki, expressing his anger at their recent activities. Lately all they have been doing was barging in on the drug mafia and stopping all kinds of criminals. This was not their job. They fought against Britannia.

"But it doesn't feel bad to be thanked by the people," replied Kento looking out from their hiding place, checking whether anyone had noticed them.

"Yup. We are heroes of the internet!" exclaimed Yoshitaka, pushing up his glasses.

"This is the right thing for us to do, right?" wondered Ohgi out loud.

"Of course it is." He expected no reply, so his natural reaction to the soft female voice, which seemed to chime, was jerking away from the fall and pointing the gun at the newcomer. Yet it was only her, Sailor Moon.

"Sai- Sailor!" stuttered Tamaki, quickly standing up and saluting her.

"It is Sailor Moon, stupid," giggled the blonde. Tamaki flushed beet red, it was no secret to any of the Black Knights, that ever since laying his eyes on Usagi Tsukino's alter ego, Tamaki had been infatuated with her.

"Will you be helping us tonight?" inquired Inoue quietly, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I shall. I will be the backup, in case anyone gets hurt," murmured Sailor Moon, not wanting to talk about the other part of the plan Zero had for her.

"Thank you, Usagi-chan," murmured Kento,

"Hush now. No need to speak my real name here," hissed Sailor Moon, poking her head out into the alley looking around. Surely enough, a green flashlight blinked on the other end of the alley, "Zero's signal! Let's go." Spoke Ohgi.

"He did it again. I wonder what trick he uses," murmured Tamaki surprised. Sailor Moon glared at him. The issue of strange powers and abilities was a tender spot for her. She still could feel some unease coming from half of the Black Knights, and even her magic couldn't lessen their natural distrustful nature, and it wouldn't do good for their mission, if Zero was also suspected of being not just simply human.

"Does it matter?" she asked, "As long as he guides us all to a better future, does it matter?" she inquired softly, as her comrades stared at her, too uncomfortable with her questions to actually say anything, "Does it matter to you why I am not like you, if I am always there to protect you?" whispered Sailor Moon, as she looked them all in the eyes, "Does it really?"

The silence was wasted as another flash of green light blinked from the end of the street impatiently. Sailor Moon broke off first. She had to go in first anyways – to fulfill her part of Zero's plan – being the divine judge. Stealthily she leapt up to the roof, careful so as not to make much noise, she jumped inside of the hangar.

Below her were rows of boxes and several people were checking the contents. This was the storage were a new party of the drug Refrain had arrived. Her heart beat wildly and Sailor Moon tried to calm herself down. She wouldn't kill anyone. She wouldn't. Breathing in once, the girl pulled herself over the ledge of the flimsy platform she was standing on, and landed silently, lethally, like a panther several meter behind the drug dealers. They never had the chance to notice her.

"Stop!" her voice rang out clearly through the large building. All eyed turned to her and some stared in awe and some stared in sheer horror. But most stared in anger and contempt. From the news it was known she was with the Black Knights and it was also known that the Black Knights were striking down criminal after criminal.

"For love and justice, I am the sailor-suited Senshi, Sailor Moon!" announced the woman. It sounded silly right now. She didn't even feel as if she was threatening them, but they definitely felt that way.

"Take her down!" announced a guy, who was probably their leader. A sigh was wasted, as Sailor Moon brought her hand up summoning the powers of the Ginzuishou. Once more she repeated the magic which stopped the impending bullets in midair.

"That won't work on me," chirped the warrior.

"What do you want?" growled the leader, never taking off the aim from her forehead. And the answer came in a short while. Because the Sailor Senshi had to gather her resolve to speak everything as Lelouch ordered.

"I have come to order your execution for your crimes against the humanity and the Japanese nation," with that she turned around, and sudden gunshots from the exit and screams of the drug dealers alarmed her that it began. A sudden crash and the Glasgow in which Kallen was sped past her. And still Sailor Moon didn't turn around, even as Tamaki excitedly shouted: "The Order of the Black Knights has arrived!" She stood still, observing the ground. And on the ground red blood was slowly creeping closer to her pristine white boots. Soon they wouldn't be so pristine. Just as her soul no longer wasn't. She just turned her back to humans. She let them die. The thoughts were becoming a jumble in her head.

'_Sailor Moon, can you please come here…'_

Her head jerked up, as Kallen's alarmed voice sounded in the headset she was given by Lelouch. The soldier quickly followed Kallen's route and came to a halt in the next storage. There were dozens of Japanese people there. And they all looked lost.

"Japan! Japan!" chanted a guy, thrusting his fists up into the air. Her gloved hand came up to her mouth.

"Yes, I'm getting married next month!" exclaimed a woman happily. Tears began to form in the Senshi's stormy blue eyes.

"I've been promoted. I'll be going to Paris this time," shouted a man.

"How horrible – how could they subject them to this…" whimpered Sailor Moon, "Don't they see it? It's only useless dreaming…" A jerk in the Glasgow's frame alerted Sailor Moon, and as the blonde looked up she saw a very familiar woman.

"Hey, it's not safe to run," cried out the woman distraught by something only she could see.

"No… it can't be," whispered Sailor Moon glancing up to the mecha, where Kallen was. She was frozen.

"Hey, Naoto! You need to pay attention to what Kallen is doing," chided the woman, she tripped and the Glasgow's mechanical arm caught her. Sailor Moon stared in horror at the happening, as she frantically thought of some way to help Kallen. Surely it was even more horrifying for the girl.

A light reflection caught her attention. Sailor Moon's head twisted to the side, and as if in slow motion she saw a police mecha aiming at Kallen and her mother. Kallen was making still no moves. Crying out in despair Sailor Moon lunged toward the Glasgow, her wings growing to their full-size.

"Watch out!" she screamed, jumping in front of Kallen's mother, and trying to spread her wings to protect the weak points of the Glasgow, vaguely hoping that the magic from the Ginzuishou would protect her. But as the pain came, she knew the magic hadn't been activated quickly enough.

"The night police! Oh no! Sailor Moon!" It was bad enough for Kallen that she found her mother here, absolutely out of it, chasing after the memories of their childhood, but now, her comrade's wings were shredded by the bullets meant for her mother and her. She cast a quick glance around and noticed another mecha approaching from behind. Her gaze shifted to the blue-eyed woman in her hands and the golden-haired magical girl on the ground. And Kallen made up her mind. She had to protect her mother. Zero would no doubt protect Sailor Moon, but she had to bring that other police unit away from here.

Sure enough one of the police units followed her, as the other one stayed shots from the unit though hit hard on her. Kallen glared at the body of her mother, which she desperately tried to protect. Why was she doing that anyways? More shots hit her second hand, as she couldn't avoid them and the arm flew off. A harpoon attached to her feet, pulling her to the ground. And still the pilot tried to protect her mother from harm.

Suddenly, as if seeing through the metallic frame, a fear unmanageable by a human, the woman looked up at her sensors.

"I'm always with you Kallen. I will always be with you!" her hands raised as if welcoming the girl for a hug, and Kallen broke down. She knew the enemy Knightmare was above her, his sword raised to strike down. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She knew the explosion would probably kill. And she snapped.

"That is why you stayed! In that horrible house? You stayed for me! You idiot!" shouted the girl, quickly putting her mother to the side, and grabbing the police unit sword. Still crying Kallen, ejected her harpoons, and firmly holding on to the enemy, pulled her Glasgow across the ground towards a metallic bar. A metallic bar which was at the level of the enemy pilot's cockpit.

A resonating sounds echoed through the storage. The cockpit was damaged beyond recognition, and without a doubt, the enemy was dead. But the screeching of the wheels alerted her to the other enemy. There was that second police unit, which had stayed behind to guard Usagi. And Kallen had no more methods of protection left. If only she could just at least once tell her mother she loved her.

"Moon Tiara Action!" a call reverberated through the hangar. The familiar bright golden discus cut the unit in the middle and as the unit fell, the cockpit ejected automatically, before a small explosion occurred. For a moment Sailor Moon smiled over at Kallen, her smile weary and tired. Blood was pooling at her feet. The soldier fell to her knees, just as Zero along with other Black Knights came out running from around a corner.

And even as her friends pulled her out of her damaged cockpit and congratulated on an original defeat of an enemy unit, in dire circumstances, Kallen was still paying attention only to her mother, who was sitting on the ground, her eyes gazing somewhere faraway, as she quietly, yet happily spoke:

"That is great, Kallen. You can become a Britannian. When that happens, you won't be bullied anymore!"

There had to be a way to save her mother. Sailor Moon. She could do it. She healed everyone. Perhaps it would be selfish to ask that of the warrior, when she herself was so gravely injured, but she had to try. Zero had already carefully picked up the winged girl and was starting to make his way to the exit.

"Sailor Moon, can you heal her from this addiction?" Zero turned around, and Sailor Moon unblinkingly stared at her. For a second Kallen thought she was going to be refused straight on, for being so inconsiderate. But Sailor Moon tugged Zero, and the man reluctantly walked over to her motger.

_Please, tell me you can fix her._

"This addiction is also one of the mind. I cannot heal the soul. And her soul is hurting, because as a mother she cannot see her children anymore." A heavy sigh escaped the moon warrior's lips as she raised her hand from the woman's forehead.

"How did you -" whispered Kallen in surprise. How did she know that her mother missed her?

"It's enough, Kallen. Sailor Moon is hurt, we must take her back to the headquarters," strictly spoke Zero. And as Sailor Moon laid her head back into the crook of Zero's hands, her eyes closing softly, yet wincing each time Zero took a step, Kallen smiled sadly. She was so selfish. Always selfish. At first she denied her mother company. Then she blamed her mother for turning to Refrain, when she just missed her. And now, she was blaming Sailor Moon for not being able to heal the heart.

Selfish, selfish, selfish. Kallen Kouzuke was selfish!

* * *

Their order was going along nicely. There had been many applicants from different backgrounds. Even Britannians were applying to the Order of the Black Knights. Everything was exceeding Lelouch's expectations. The witch and the queen were proving to be much more useful than he at first had anticipated. The queen even more so. The frail blonde woman, who acted at most as a teenager, with a heart made of gold was lifting the spirits of his minions and earning sympathy of people all over the world.

They considered her a messenger from the heavens. A small smirk crossed Lelouch's lips as he observed the battlefield from the top of the mountain where they were situated at the moment. This was Narita, the location of Japanese Liberation Front's main base. And they were going to protect it, earning Kyoto's respect. A few days ago they received Burai units and their new trump card - Guren Mk. II, a Knightmare which would no doubt challenge Lancelot.

Without any doubts he had handed the control keys to Kallen, knowing well that she was their ace pilot. Kallen, a girl with a heart burning with hate towards the Britannian Empire, would no doubt annihilate Lancelot, Cornelia and anyone who would stand in their way. And this battle in Narita would serve as an A-grade test for Kyoto. He had no doubt that the help they received from Kyoto houses was in order to test them, to see how they would use their resources. And he would confirm as Zero that the Order of the Black Knights was the only organization efficiently fighting against Britannia. He would prove it here by defeating Cornelia.

A soft sigh was heard from his side, and glancing to the left he noted Sailor Moon standing there with a forlorn expression upon her face. Her stormy blue eyes were dark as she observed the movement of Cornelia's troops at the base of the mountain. A light twitch was in her fingers, as her lips moved ever so faintly.

"This is destiny, you must do it," whispered Lelouch calmly to his accomplice. Her head jerked up, as she stared at him, her eyes wide in confusion. Sighing softly Lelouch gripped her hand once, in a reassuring way, and let go. Serenity was in this state ever since she found out her part in the Narita battle.

They had planned to cause a landslide to stop the movement of Cornelia's troops, but careful examination of the mountain range showed that their course of action would cause half of the landslide they needed, so Sailor Moon needed to help. She would call out to the spirit of her loyal soldier and ask her to aid her this time.

A man stopped at his side. It was Ohgi.

"Are we really going to do it?"

"The enemy is Cornelia. She has an army that has considerable strength within Britannia," muttered Lelouch. While his Order of the Black Knights was efficient in chasing apart criminals and police units, but they had to learn to battle.

"That's why we should cooperate with the Japanese Liberation front," replied Ohgi glancing to the side uncomfortably. The Order of the Black Knights needed to believe in themselves. As things were now, they were useless as soldiers. They were useless to his cause. They had to learn battling against the odds.

"Even as things are now? Ohgi, don't you believe in us?" spoke up Sailor Moon suddenly. Ohgi glanced up at her in distress, as she stared him down with an unreadable expression. Once more Lelouch smirked. The queen, despite her own doubts, was a great leader. People believed her without any questions. They wanted to trust her. Serenity explained that it was the aura of a Lunarian carrying the Ginzuishou. She was made to be a peacekeeper. And people yearn for peace and comfort.

"What are you saying?" murmured Ohgi, distraught by her accusation, "I was the one who wanted and asked Zero to be our leader!"

"Then there's only one answer," spoke Lelouch with a finality.

And then Cornelia started her ambush. From all the sides of the mountain numerous Glasgow units made appearance from their stations. Airplanes streaked across the skies units making their descent from them. All in all they were up against an army of at least one hundred units.

"It has started," whispered Sailor Moon sadly, as she flexed her wings.

"Sailor Moon?" The woman looked at him, her eyes fixated on his mask.

"Are you ready to protect us at all costs this time?" asked Lelouch. He had to make sure. He had to make sure that she wouldn't flee when the time for her part in this battle came. He had know whether he could rely on her. Her eyes darted to the enemy units in the distance and then back at their small group of resistance.

"I am," she spoke, there was a slight hesitation in her words, as if she was scorning herself, but strangely it was also determined. A smirk crossed Lelouch's lips. He would teach her the art of battle.

"There's so many of them. They've got us surrounded." The shout alerted him to a round of distress in his troops. It was Tamaki who spoke first. Tamaki always spoke his mind first, and only then people who though as him followed his lead.

"How can we fight against them?" exclaimed Kento, waving with his hand in the general direction of Cornelia's army.

"We would need a miracle to win this battle," spoke Lelouch. He had to teach them - to fight with him, or die with him. He had to prove to them the power of Zero and Sailor Moon. His reply caused a violent reaction from Ohgi.

"Zero! This is not a time to rely on – that…" the man cried out, as he turned to him, glaring angrily. Sailor Moon shifted at his side, coming forward.

"A messiah will not be recognized until he makes a miracle happen," replied the prince, his words were met with even more cold fury. They were thinking he dragged them here without any thought out plan, right to their deaths.

"Miracles don't happen so easily. But I promise you. A miracle shall happen. I will pray to the moon for that…" rang out Sailor Moon clear voice. Her crescent glowed brightly upon her forehead as she swore that, and immediately most of the Black Knights calmed down. Except Tamaki.

"That can't be possible. We know all of Sailor Moon. She doesn't kill," angrily bit out Tamaki, the next second he pointed his firearm at Zero, "She said so herself! I should have –", his words were cut off as the blonde warrior moved to shield Lelouch, her arms spread, her wings covering Lelouch's form.

"If any of you thinks we can win, when we are not united, then feel free to shoot me!" her valiant exclamation stopped the discontent spreading in the group. And the demon prince was satisfied. Now he only had to drop the last remnants of their distrust of his orders into an abyss. He pulled out his gun, and twirled it around. Stepping out from behind Sailor Moon he reached it out to Tamaki.

"Feel free to shoot us!" his words were quiet, but so was everyone else. Tamaki stood frozen in shock as he stared at them both. "You've had only two choices ever since you joined the Order of the Black Knights," continued Zero speaking as no more insubordination came from the red-haired Knight, "Either live with me, or die with me!" bit out Lelouch. A twisted smile made its way upon Sailor Moon's face.

There was no more arguments. There was no more. And the preparations began even as the battle raged on below, as Cornelia annihilated the Japanese Liberation Front. But they wouldn't be helping them. Lelouch didn't want the glory of his victory to be shared with them. He had to prove it to the world, that it was only Zero who could save the world from Britannia.

Everyone scattered to their battle stations and battle units. Sailor Moon darted up into the sky, circling their position from her vantage point. Only in his Burai did Lelouch remove his Zero mask. Cornelia's tactic, no matter how well-thought out, was easily seen through. The more elaborate it was, the easier it was to understand. A missile was launched into the air, the bright signal glowing above the forest of the Narita mountain range. So, they finally found the base. Now it was time for their cue. Kallen was already prepared. Now, he had to hope that Serenity wouldn't chicken out at the last moment.

* * *

As the ancient queen circled above the point of preparations, many thoughts were distracting her from the mission. The mission which she despised. But unless she did it, everyone to whom she had become close would die. Kallen, the girl who needed support and friendship, she would no doubt be expulsed from the school and executed for treason, and if she got lucky she would live the rest of her life as a slave. Tamaki, Kento, Inoue, Yoshida, Ohgi, Yoshitaka – they would be all charged for terrorism and executed on the spot. Lelouch – his dream of achieving peace would die and without a doubt his father would wipe him out, to stop the chance of him starting a new rebellion once and for all. In the distance she saw Cornelia ruthlessly destroying the Burai units. She wasn't incapacitating them, she was simply murdering all of them.

'_Cornelia, do you have no remorse for the people you've killed. But I cannot interfere now…'_

But she could not fight now. No, she couldn't. Lelouch specifically ordered her to wait here, until she could strengthen the landslide. Why did they have to wait until attacking?

'_But what can I do? I'm all alone. I cannot dare to fight alone against them all. I cannot dare to strive to change the world anymore. No, I've failed once as a queen, so I must be a pawn now.'_

"Our preparations are complete! All members of the Order of the Black Knights, prepare to battle. From this point on the Order of the Black Knights shall charge down the mountain and ambush Cornelia's troops…" Lelouch's voice echoed from his Burai unit.

'_Am I just your trump card, Lelouch? Is that where my true worth lies? But can we always depend on our powers?'_

"… Once I give my orders, dash straight to point three with all your might. The aim of our operation is to capture the second princess of Britannia, Cornelia, alive! The ones who will clear the path for us is the Guren Mk. II and Sailor Moon."

The Guren charged towards the third electrode and grabbed it with its large titanium arm. This was Serenity's call to action. Kallen would heat up the underground water in the mountain range, and she had to strengthen the earthquake. With a heavy heart Sailor Moon raised her hands to sky, cupping them and calling forth the Ginzuishou.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power. Hear me Uranus, guardian of the wind and earthquakes," she chanted, her eyes closed as the Ginzuishou disappeared and in its stead a dark orange ball of energy began to grow within her cupped hands, "Raise the might of the Earth against those who have caused great pain to the humanity. Hear my call, and help me. Uranus, World Shaking!" and with closed eyes she discharged the energy sphere in to the ground where steam began to rise from the ground. The underground water which was already under pressure before her attack exploded from its confines and shook the whole mountain. The ridges of the mountain collapsed and started charging down the sides of the mountains towards the unsuspecting Britannian units.

In shock and horror Sailor Moon watched as the landslide, charged from the explosion and Uranus's attack, decimated a large chunk of Cornelia's forces and then headed down to the city. In shock the woman landed to the ground never taking her eyes off of the destruction. So many died. So many would die in agony, buried under the ground. Her shoulders shook as tears flowed down her face. Did she really make the right decision? Did she?

'_No, I can't… I can't… I can't continue'_

The woman let out an anguished cry, as she clenched her eyes shut. Her scream resinated through the mountain. Her shoulders were harshly grabbed, and a cold voice spoke. It was the voice of Lelouch. She recognized that voice anywhere.

"Watch it, Sailor Moon! See them drown in the fury of the Earth! Watch it!" his voice was cold and furious. She raised her eyes. He was there standing in front of her, the cape billowing dramatically behind him. Sailor Moon clenched her eyes shut again, shaking her head in despair.

"I can't! I can't! I helped too, and now they're buried beneath the cold earth!"

"Watch it! I order you to watch!"

"Zero…" she raised angry eyes to his face, well, mask. She wanted to tell him how he had no right to decide who lived or died, but in the reflection from the cold surface of his mask she saw the reason for her anger and his disappointment. There she was. Her eyes wet, mascara flowing down her cheeks. She was not even Neo Queen Serenity.

The one who always ran away after she became queen. The one who always gave up after she gave up the mantle of Sailor Moon. The one who forgot her past as a Sailor Senshi. The one who forgot how she pieced the heart of Prince Endymion, because she had to save the world. The one who forgot how she fought time and time against monsters that were once humans but could no longer return. The one who forgot all the beings she sent to their death. The one who forgot the fate of the Ayakashi sisters who died at her guardians' hands. The death of that one sister whom she killed without hesitation for Venus. The one who forgot that for Earth her guardians went through live with their hands stained with blood.

His hand moved to grip her chin, with his free hand he pressed something on his mask, and the mask retreated from his eyes. His wonderful violet eyes, the same color as Hotaru's eyes, the same promises of darkness floating just beneath the amethyst color, they were watching her sorrowfully.

"Watch it and learn to use the powers you have!" his voice no longer cut through her heart, as he ordered her to watch death and destruction, "If you want to build something anew, you must destroy it first!" his voice was soft and warm, "Become once more the valiant Sailor Moon, who brings justice in the name of the weak!"

She had to. She had to become strong once more. She couldn't always rely on her Senshi to do the dirty work for her. She couldn't always depend on them. She couldn't always cry and weep. She couldn't stay the peaceful queen now. She really had to become Sailor Moon - the warrior who protected everyone. But still she hoped…

"Can't there be another way? Can't there be a peaceful way?" she begged. Deep inside the golden haired warrior hoped she wouldn't have to fight again. But deep inside she also knew that she had to.

"Did they care for peace when they ripped you wings apart?" spoke Lelouch, "Did they? Did they care for the fact that you only want the people to get along? Did they?" He was right. They didn't care. They sentenced Kallen's mom to prison for twenty years just because she was sad. They sentenced these people to slavery and poverty, because they were conquered. Because they were in the way to Sakuradite control.

"Now let's go! You promised to protect those people at all costs."

And as Lelouch covered up his eyes, he climbed back into the Burai taking off into the heat of the battle. And she followed him. For now she was once more the warrior. She had to fight and protect, for the future of the Earth was in their hands. They had to make the best of their resources. And she was also a resource.

A group of Glasgows stopped their advance. The speakers activated and an angry voice echoed from them.

'_Is Zero around? If you're around, fight with me! Fight with me, Jeremiah Gottwald!_'

A chuckle from Lelouch.

'_Oh, it's been a while. You're still in the army? But I don't have time to deal with you, Orange. I think this enemy shall be more fitting for you.'_

Kallen advanced in on the enemy.

'_What the –'_

'_Jeremiah!' _his companions tried to help him, but the Glasgow where the person named Jeremiah was at, stopped them.

'_Don't interfere. This is _my _duel!'_

Sailor Moon leaped out from behind Lelouch's Burai, landing in front of the other two Glasgows.'

"Your enemy is me," she whispered summoning her Moon Sword.

'_Is that?'_

'_That's the girl from the reports. Capture her!'_

"I don't think so. Moon Tiara Action!" Her tiara effortlessly sliced through the advancing Glasgow, cutting it in half. The Glasgow fell apart, sparks flying from the cut, and as Sailor Moon walked towards the other Glasgow, her wings fluttering in the wind, the machine behind her detonated. A lone tear escaped her eye, but she had to…

'_Lord Kewell!'_

A slash with her sword and the other Glasgow went down, the pilot ejecting its cockpit to a safe area, before the unit detonated.

'_Sailor Moon! Protect the ground troops!'_

"Yes, Zero!" emotionlessly spoke Sailor Moon. She wasn't Usagi Tsukino. She wasn't Neo-Queen Serenity. No, she was the shadow of those two personas. The dark side of the moon. She was Sailor Moon, who had to fight. And if there was no other choice, she had to kill.

'_Is there really no other way? But who am I to hope for another way? My way had failed and it resulted in the death of my friends and beloved kingdom.'_

She raced through the forest, knocking out and damaging units, which targeted their ground troops.

'_Can I really not cleanse the world? Is it really as Lelouch said, that it is just simple brainwashing?'_

Effortlessly the soldier soared into the skies, observing the battle beneath her. In the distance more Burais were advancing on the violet units of Princess Cornelia.

'_Those guys… the Japanese Liberation front...'_

They managed to knock Cornelia into the dried up riverbed, where she was surrounded by Kallen, Zero and his Burai units. This battle was over. They would capture Cornelia and free Japan.

And then a bright white light soared in the distance and explosions followed. Sailor Moon closed her eyes begging the moon deities to show her the enemy. The machine was familiar to her. It was the enemy from that time. The one who had ruthlessly destroyed the rebellion in Shinjuku. He knew his name.

_Lancelot!_

She cast a short glance to Zero, Kallen and Cornelia in the distance. They were conversing. She had to hold down Lancelot, for he could turn the tide of the battle. Then there would be more bloodshed and she couldn't let that happen.

'_Can you hear me, Cornelia? This is a checkmate to you. However, I hope you will surrender to us. There's something I want to ask you. By the way your reinforcements won't make it in time. It's my victory, Cornelia.'_

'_How foolish, Zero! As long as I can defeat this one, my escape path will be revealed.'_

A bright flash of light, and the Senshi of the Moon streaked towards Lancelot, her sword morphed to a staff, she summoned the attack just before crashing into Lancelot, and the enemy was sent hurtling back into the distance. Gracefully Sailor Moon landed upon a boulder, her eyes shining with determination.

"You shall not pass!" announced Sailor Moon.

'_You! You are that girl! You are with the Black Knights!' _her eyes softened as she heard the voice from the machine. He was just a boy, and he was in this war. But nonetheless she couldn't let him interfere.

"We don't have to fight. Nobody has to die," she spoke her staff extended towards him, the dark pink heart shining, as she charged up another attack.

'_You are right! Please step aside! I do not want to hurt you.'_

A light smirk crossed her lips. Wasn't she the one crying about the same just a while ago? He still had a long way to go to reach her. He still could choose another way. He still could choose to leave this battle. "Such noble words. I remember I said that often. But in the end it was that choice which brought me down."

'_Is that why you are on Zero's side? If you don't want to kill, how come you are fine with his choice of actions? There is no need to change the world like that.'_

"I was once just as you. But I cannot be like that anymore. If I had been less forgiving towards the enemies, then this world wouldn't have existed. It is the nature of humanity to learn only once they commit a grave mistake."

'_So you shall kill everyone who stands in your path?' _ Lancelot's gun was now pointed at her.

"If there was another way, then I would choose that way. But… Zero made me see the error of my peaceful ways. While they may have worked for my kind, they shall not work here."

'_I cannot let you go along with that! Move aside!'_

"I thought you might say this," sadly replied Sailor Moon to the pilot's indignant order and she released her attack. But Lancelot was faster, as he evaded the attack and pointed the gun to her once more.

'_Please stop! I must protect Cornelia!'_

"And I must protect my allies!" This was her new resolution, and he fired a row of bullets, she leapt to the side, summoning her first attack.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Yet once more Lancelot streaked to the left evading the flying disc of energy. Sailor Moon cursed and as he fired another row of bullets at her, she summoned her attack and defense.

"Twilight Flash!" The energy blast dusted the bullets, and covered the entire area in a bright white light. Using the flash as a distraction, she soared up and summoned the powers of another of her soldiers, Mercury.

"Hear my call! Mercury! Shine Aqua Illusion!" the attack charged in on Lancelot, freezing the machine from head to toe. A smile made its way to Sailor Moon's lips. Just one more attack. She summoned her staff, which had fallen from her grip sometime during the short match, and called forth her attack. For a second she watched the frozen machine on the ground. The boy would die. She closed her eyes. She would end his life, but she wouldn't watch it.

And then, there was pain. And light. The sight in her eyes dimmed. And she felt weak. But still she turned around even as she fell. Lancelot – he got free and ripped apart her wings with its sword.

As she fell the Knightmare charged off into Lelouch's general direction. The harsh ground welcomed her and darkness descended on her.

'_It hurts. It hurts so much. Not again… but do I deserve these wings… these hands… the blood of that soldier is still on them. I just want to fade away…'_

The pain was unbearable. It was as if her wings were completely burnt away. It hurt. I hurt. But she couldn't fade away. Not yet.

'_Lelouch… Lelouch… he is in danger. I… I – must – go – on!'_

A groan of pain, and Sailor Moon pushed herself off the dirt, heavily breathing, she barely whispered: "Wait up, Lelouch. I'll save you." But as she made a move to stand up, she collapsed back into the ground face first.

"You both are very troublesome, you know," the voice was familiar. With great difficulty she pushed herself up once more.

"C.C, Lelouch is in danger. I must –"

The green haired girl watched her dispassionately. And finally C.C. spoke: "Your wings are shredded, and your resolve is not unwavering yet. How do you expect to save him?"

"I –"

"This time I'll protect him. But next time – please – set your resolve straight, or else people close to you may die."

"C.C. –" yet once more the witch interrupted her.

"Lelouch is important to me too. But he is not my support for existence. I do not know the details of your history, but if you need him alive to help yourself, then you better start helping yourself. At the moment you are in no position to protect him."

Then she ran off. A bitter smile crossed the Senshi's face. And the darkness overtook her.

'_Isn't that ironic… Even when I decide to do something, I can't achieve it. Am I really such a failure?'

* * *

_

The next time Serenity awoke she was already back in the Ashford academy, in her room. The room was colored in soft shades of orange. It was sunset. The chirping of the birds was peaceful. It hurt less, because her wings were gone with the transformation. But it still hurt nonetheless. She was so tired. The door creaked and Serenity weakly looked up. Those familiar violet eyes.

"Lelouch… is that you? I'm glad you are alive," she whispered relaxing once more. They were alright. They survived the battle. "Is everyone alright?" murmured Serenity weakly, as Lelouch silently went to her side, helping her to sit up. He still didn't reply, there was a strange look in his gaze.

And then the harsh sound of a slap echoed through the room. Her cheek burned. In hurt and anger Serenity looked up at Lelouch, but as she opened her mouth, she saw the tears brimming Lelouch's eyes.

"Are you stupid? Why did you step up against Lancelot? Haven't you seen it in action?" he shouted angrily, his fists balled together as he stood up. His gaze was scorching.

"He ripped your wings apart! If it hadn't been for C.C. not only I would have died, but you would have perished too!" he exclaimed. Her cheek still stung. But now… her heart stung too. Didn't she just do what he asked her to do?

"But, you told me to protect you from any interference… I couldn't have let him through, when you had such a formidable foe there," protested Serenity weakly.

"Serenity, you are the symbol of hope – you cannot die! You are hope and I am the power against Britannia! Besides, I never told you to fight against Lancelot! The Guren should have fought it!" bit out Lelouch still glaring at Serenity.

"Are you searching for death?" and as Serenity lowered her eyes Lelouch kicked the trashcan which stood by her desk, "If killing is such an issue for you… why couldn't you have said no?" he had moved into her face. His soft features were twisted and Serenity could no longer understand him. Who was he? Lelouch, the soft-spoken aloof student of the Ashford Academy. Lelouch the cold calculative prince of Britannia. Zero, the rebel leader, who fought ruthlessly against Britannia. Who was he right now?

"I promised I'd protect them. I promised it…" whispered Serenity dejectedly, closing her eyes.

The songbirds in the schoolyard no longer provided them any comfort. They were just too cheerful. Annoying.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Serenity's eyed flew wide open. This was another Lelouch she had never seen.

"I shouldn't have sent you there. I should have given you the position to heal, set up shields. You are not meant for battle."

"But, Lelouch! For the world to change –" argued Serenity. Didn't he explain that to her? Wasn't that the reason why they fought? Because her methods would no longer work in this corrupted Darwinistic society.

"There is no need for you to stain your hands for the world to change. You can be the untarnished symbol of hope."

The young prince sighed heavily, as he ran a hand through Serenity's hair, his eyes soft.

"Please rest, Serenity. From now on, you shall be doing diplomatic missions. You won't be staining your hands ever again. Not for me and not anyone else."

And he left. His hand left a warm feeling and Serenity collapsed back into her bed. She was the eternal queen of Crystal Tokyo, and a simple sixteen year old boy saw through her that easily. Was he watching all that time as she battled in Narita? Did he see her face loose it's bright shine, as she sliced through each next Glasgow, who was threatening her comrades, not bothering to be careful, since she had no time.

Did he see the explosions and the emotionless face she wore? Did he see it? Did the Demon Prince sympathize with her plight? Was he really letting her stay out of the bloody battles? Sure, they never saw blood, as it was burned away in explosions, buried under the remains of the machinery units. But…

"Thank you," whispered Serenity as the arms of Hypnos carried her away into her dreams, where she was once again happy, once again reunited with her friends and beloved family. But even there those cold violet eyes, which could be so warm haunted her.

* * *

**Omake**

"How did you ever become queen like this?" snapped Lelouch at her, thoroughly annoyed at the abysmal blonde. He had seen in her memories that she had been almost an excellent ruler, with great mercy and sympathy to everyone. But this was horrible.

"I don't know. Everyone always helped me to make the right decisions," replied Serenity weekly, lowering her head in shame.

"Lelouch, it can't be helped. You must aid her in this, lest she gets thrown out of school for bad grades," noted C.C. calmly earning a disheartened glance from Serenity, who just groaned and dropped her head on top of the Math textbook.

"Start doing this. It is not that difficult," ordered Lelouch pointing to the sheets of homework they were assigned. Serenity glared at it as if it was a snake, that was about to bite her. Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

For a moment the two glared at each other. And finally…

Serenity took the pen and once more started to go over her equations, all the while muttering something about annoying school. Yes, it was a fact. Serenity Usagi Tsukino despite being a savior of the world on numerous occasions, the new symbol of hope for the world, a queen whose lifespan ranged in thousands of years still sucked horribly at math.

* * *

**End Chapter 4

* * *

**

_**15/11/2009 – **__Yatta! I've done it! Despite the fact that less than an hour ago I had a terrible row with my boyfriend about financial issues. But I've managed to finish the chapter._

_So coming up next time_

_Episodes 12-14. The arrival of Mao and Sailor Mars. Shirley's dilemma.

* * *

_

**Your reviews make me happy and boost my motivation to continue writing. Because if you saw the list of thank you in the first author notes, you would have noticed that out of the many people who favorited and added to alerts the story, only four reviewed. **

**So review –wink wink-**

**~Yami Nocturna**


End file.
